Family Forever More
by Rubyrach11
Summary: Coulson and his team stop at the Triskelion where they get introduced to May's family. Soulmate AU. Hugo Forrest is a bad guy wanting to hurt Melinda by going after those she cares about. What will happen? Who will survive? Very different take on show set in s01 before hydra (Ward was never placed on the plane) instead Trip was and has taken the protective role on plane. no Hydra.
1. Chapter 1

Shield/avenger Family Forever More  
Summary: Coulson and his team stop at the Triskelion where they get introduced to May's family. Soulmate AU. No Hydra there is a bad guy wanting to hurt Melinda by going after those she cares about. What will happen? Who will survive?

Characters:

Maria Hill – Sharon Carter

Natasha Romanoff - Melinda May

Skye – Bobbie Morse

Fitz- Simmons

Antoine Triplet-Samantha Bishop (OC)

Phil Coulson – Clint Barton

Isabel Hartley – Victoria Hand

Chapter 1

On the bus flying to DC the team are relaxing after having succeeded there mission without anyone getting hurt or any distraction to the outlying distract of Ohio. Skye Trip and FitzSimmons were in the lounge spread across the couch each had a beer in hand while talking about their latest mission.

'Do you think SHIELD will actually give us a break?' Skye asked those opposite her

'Coulson has a meeting with the Director with May and I have a meeting with agent Blake this request isn't exactly a rest over more of a fuel break.' Trip replied as he flipped through his book.

'Well Fitz Simmons what about you please tell me you will come with me to explore DC?' Skye asked

'Sorry Skye but while we are there we will be in the lab's helping out.' Simmons apologised this caused Skye to sigh out loud before smiling at the others showing them that it was alright.

'How long do you think we will be there?' She asked

'Strap in we are landing in five.' May s voice came over the com unit.

'I guess we will find out once we land.' Fitz replied as he strapped himself after giving Simmons a peck on the cheek. And Skye couldn't help but think how cute they are together.

The bus landed so Coulson called a team meeting in the command centre to brief the others on what they were going to do while they were here.

'Alright let me make this clear there will be No hacking while here, No shooting anybody even if it is just an icer and No fighting other agents.' This last comment was directed towards May whose only response was to raise an eyebrow in a questioning manner giving off fake innocence this caused Skye to openly gap at May who smirked at her.

'Alright we are here for who knows how long keep your phone's on you and I will see you all later May Fury wants to see us.' Coulson stated now straightening his tie before leading the way out of the bus

After they want their separate ways Skye found herself wondering the halls Simmons s stated that time at the hub how the triskelion was superior in so many ways and she had to agree this place was massive. After several turns and locked doors and many questioning glances from other agents she finds herself in a very quiet area the hall dimly lit she found herself opening a door that had no electronic lock or sign. There she found an agent punching all their own frustration out on the bag she didn't know whether to turn around and leave or say something. She stood there for several seconds openly staring before deciding what to do. She stepped forward a smile pulling at her lips.

'Just because you are a full on Amazon doesn't mean you should be going at the punching bag full throttle without your hands wrapped and I'm not even a full agent and I know that.' Skye stated without really thinking she almost turns and ran out the door but the agent's response made her freeze.

'What a strange greeting but it's one I will take.' The tall blonde agent turned around to face Skye and Skye froze she truly looked like an Amazon warrior.

'I'm Skye.' She extended her hand in a formal manner.

'Barbara Morse but please call me Bobbie.'

'Alright Bobbie it is a pleasure to meet you, do you wanna tell me why you were going Godzilla on the bag?'

'Bad mission is all I can say, so you're an agent in training huh, welcome to SHIELD. So tell me, who is my soulmates S.O?'

'Melinda May.' Skye replied smiling at the word soulmate.

'Mays back in the field huh guess I couldn't ask for a better agent to watch over my soulmate.' Bobbie stated noting Skye's reaction to the word.

'You know her?'

'You can say that, she helped train me.'

'So are all SHIELD operation agents bad ass or just a select few?'

'You tell me.' Bobbie quipped

'Well I just met one out in one of the halls he seemed like a douche. On the other hand you and May seem well total ninjas, I know how if I could turn out half as good as May I would feel well accomplished. So can I join you or is this pity party just for you.'

'Who said anything about a pity party?'

'I like to think I am an excellent judge of character and am pretty good at readying people and you seem frustrated at yourself for some reason and I'm not one to pry so I won't ask about it but I would like to join you in the punching of the bag not the mopping.'

'So I'm mopping now am I?'

'Yes now come here so I can assess your hands.' Skye stated now looking down at Bobbies hands after giving her a once over, Bobbie followed her gaze to her red raw knuckles.

'You know what you're doing?'

'Ish, I'm no doctor but I think I can handle this. Is there a first aid kit in here?'

'Over there, fun fact about SHIELD there is one in every gym.' Bobbie pointed to a box on the wall near the door.

'Good to know.' Skye stated as she gathered the things she would need to help Bobbie.

Bobbie moved over to a bench where Skye cleaned and wrapped Bobbie's hands.

'Now as your doctor you are to rest your hands while you help me with my work out then you will show me around DC.'

'I thought you said you were not a doctor?' Bobbie teased

'Special circumstance now are you going to do what your doctor says or not. Cause I could get the big guns in here she is very strict on personal health especially if you over work yourself.'

'No need for that threat I will do as my doctor orders but let's skip the work out session I will show you around DC. I know the best places.'

'Good I was hoping you'd say that.'

'You didn't want to do a work out did you?'

'Nope, you already get me I think this will work out fine. Lead the way Miss Morse.'


	2. Chapter 2

Family Forever More c2

 **AN: Hey guys here is the next chapter. I do not own any Marvel characters. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Three days had passed and in those days Bobbie had led Skye around DC showing her all of her favourite spots. She was transferred to the bus as an extra specialist and was welcomed into the close knit group. Skye and Bobbie had grown very close and were somewhat inseparable, Bobbie had been given the lecture from May when she noticed her hands which Bobbie had taken very well it was obvious to everyone that they were close. Bobbie had agreed to help train Skye, even though the last three days no training was done but other physical activities were taking place. Simmons had loved the idea of agent Morse joining them as she was another biochemist and Trip was happy that Bobbie could translate the science twins. He and Bobbie went through the academy together and seemed to be in on a secret with May and Coulson, one that Skye really wanted to know. Which is why at this very moment May was leading Fitz, Simmons and Skye through the streets of DC. Skye had questioned May on where she was taking them but May remained silent she had only told her that Bobbie would meet them there to calm Skye down on the fact that she was not with her soulmate.

"Fitz Simmons you alright back there?" May asked the two scientists as they stopped to look at a building across the street

"That's a Stark industry engineering building. Did you know before joining SHIELD I had an interview there. This is where Agent Weaver recruited me, if I didn't come here for an interview I probably never would have joined SHIELD, which means I never would have met you, but how would that work I mean I had your words when I was a lad, does that mean I was fated to join SHIELD?"

"I'm sure you would have, as I'm sure they would have asked you somewhere else. And I am definitely sure we would have met."

"Yeah you're probably right. Sorry agent May let's go." Fitz stated, May was watching their exchange closely and couldn't help the small smile as she thought of this conversation she had with her own soulmate and the talk of fate or destiny but at the time they were drunk and Coulson still reminds her of it every now and then just to get a kick out of her.

"May are we nearly there?" Skye asked

"Yes." May replied

"Really?" Skye asked getting excited looking around to see nothing very interesting only tall buildings that could be apartments she wasn't sure. But she did notice the look she got from May, the 'I'm warning you don't push it look'. "Sorry." Skye stated taking a cautious step back from May but the smile never left her face.

"In here." May said opening a door she led the way into a foyer for Skye was right apartment buildings. She then went over to the elevator and they waited for the door to open. Skye was bursting with curiosity but the look from May had her keeping the 10 or so question from being heard. Once in the elevator May hit the number 3 and the elevator moved. Skye's soul-mark was tingling so she knew Bobbie was close which had her even more curious she could not wait and the damn elevator was taking its time to reach the third floor. May was watching Skye and couldn't help but smirk, Skye could not hide her excitement well it reminded her of a child, which made her freeze at the implication as she buried the thought of Bahrain. She banished the thought and reminded her self that Skye was indeed a grown up.

The doors opened and May led them down the hall until she stopped in front of door turning to look at the agents behind her she stated rather seriously.

"Whatever you do, do not stare." With that bit of wisdom shared she opened the door leaving three very confused and frightened junior agents in the hall.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Fitz asked

"One way to find out." Skye stated heading in, now if you asked anyone that knew Skye they would tell you she is a jump head first kind of person, she was too curious to stand in the hall and ponder May's warning. She led the way into the apartment and froze.

"Skye what is…?" Simmons question fell flat but remembering May's warning she quickly averted her eyes to look around the room her eyes landing on a bookcase taking that as a safe alternative then to stare outright at the scene that was playing out in front of them. Fitz a lot slower then Simmons ended up at the same conclusion look somewhere else. He led Simmons over to Trip who was standing against the wall full out laughing at their reactions. Skye was still stuck looking at May who was standing next to a brunette and was hugging a red haired, she did scan the room first but her gaze always ended up back on May and the red haired. She saw Coulson sitting next to and well-built blonde man and a smaller blonde female. Bobbie was making her way over to her but even the presence of her soul mate could not get her attention away from May. The brunette was watching Skye with a smirk and the red haired landed her gaze on her that was when it finally clicked.

"Holy shit you're the Black Widow."

 **AN: Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter, I will be bringing in the avengers throughout this story. Tell me your thoughts. Who do you think is in the room? Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Family Forever More c3

 **AN: Hey guys here is the next chapter, I do not own any marvel characters. Enjoy.**

Much to everyone's amusement Skye realised what she had said she took a cautious step towards Bobbie before looking back at May who was smirking. Natasha Romanoff was watching Skye with cool collective gaze, and Skye held it to her surprise.

"Sorry." She murmured to which Natasha nodded.

"Skye, Jemma and Leo I would like to introduce you to Natasha Romanoff, Maria Hill, Sharon Carter and Clint Barton. My family." May stated causing all three agents to openly gap at her, Simmons and Fitz recovered quick but Skye looked from one person to the next assessing them. After all May rarely shared anything about herself and here she was introducing them to her family.

'Wait does this mean we are a part of her family too?' Skye thought to herself but her self-doubt came back full blast 'No of course not I'm never that lucky.' Skye looked around the room now not wanting to meet May's gaze and all the agents in the room picked up on the sudden mood change, but Skye was well rehearsed and went back to her 'happy' self. Moving over to the group pretending nothing was wrong.

"I have so many questions." Skye stated, she felt Bobbie place a hand on her shoulder and dragged her over to the couch somewhat plumping down and placing Skye on her lap. Skye now looked over to Coulson who was watching the scene around him but he also had one hand in the Blonde man what was his name Clint? And once again clicking on who he was. "That must mean you are Hawkeye?"

"I am."

"Cool. So you and AC huh, good on yah." Skye teased causing Coulson to sit upright and stare god-smacked at her but Clint only chuckled.

"I see why you like her, kids got spunk." Clint commented pulling Coulson closer to him.

"Maria Hill as in deputy director?" Skye asked

"Yes." Maria replied

"She wasn't always, I trained her." May stated causing Maria to roll her eyes moving over to the blonde woman on Coulson's other side. "And Carter as in…"

"Peggy Carter founder of SHIELD I'm her niece."

"So you're a legacy?"

"Yes. I guess you can say that, if I am then Trip is too."

"Huh?"

"Grandson of Gabe Jones one of the Howling Commandos, I grew up around Peggy and the other Commandos."

"You did mention that." Skye recalled, Natasha had moved over to Simmons and Fitz, they were talking in hushed tones.

"Melinda May why did you scare your 'kids'?" Natasha accused only to see May look up with an eyebrow raised in a questioning manner but failed when she couldn't stop the smirk.

"Kids?" Skye questioned

"Yes, she is like the Mama bear on the plane which makes you the kids, cause trust me to us your kids." Clint comments receiving a glare from May. Skye didn't know how to feel about this, but she didn't show. The only person she couldn't hide it from was Bobbie who in her defence could feel her emotions.

The night wore on and it was strange to see so many agents just relaxing, they had ordered Pizza and Clint had returned with beer. They each told funny stories either about missions that went horribly wrong or their academy nightmare stories. Skye learnt that Clint was Coulson's Soul mate and Coulson and May were the ones to bring him into SHIELD. May and Natasha were Soul mates and Clint was sent to kill her but instead brought her into SHIELD, where May and Clint worked with her for her to adjust into working with a team. How Coulson, May, Nat and Clint made Delta force and Maria joined after becoming May's rookie. How Maria firstly started out in the Army but was recruited by Fury who introduced them to May. Fitz and Simmons shared their stories from the science academy as only Bobbie had attended that academy in the room. They had many funny stories especially due to the fact that they were paired together as they were the smartest ones in the room. That was when they found out they were Soul mates, they became one. Maria told some stories of her time in the army then how she met Sharon her Soul mate thanks to May who had taken her to meet Peggy Carter and there she meet Sharon who had just graduated from communications and had done a year in operations. Peggy was thrilled about hearing the news they were Soul mates. Bobbie had told some stories of her and Trip with another agent Isabel Hartley and their academy days. Skye had told some stories of them on the plane, she preferred to listen to them then participate and it did not go unnoticed. They laughed and mucked around well into the night, when Simmons looked like she was about to drop, May showed them the spare rooms where they would sleep for the night. Bobbie and Skye were the next to leave soon it was only the adults. (May, Nat, Clint, Coulson and Maria).

"Did anyone else notice Skye was a little closed off?" Natasha asked pulling May closer to her on the couch.

"We still don't really know anything about her. She always seems to turn the question around or change the topic completely." May replied rubbing Nat's hand in small circles.

"So you finally introduced us." Maria states

"We've been through so much together, and have grown close. It's only fair they meet the rest of the family."


	4. Chapter 4

Family Forever More c4

Chapter 4

Time skip to mid-morning the next day…

Skye was working out with Bobbie and Natasha (much to her dismay that an actual Avenger wanted to train with her). Skye was working at the punching bag while Bobbie held it steady as Natasha stood back to assess her form. Other agents had come in to train but were promptly send to another gym by a glare from the 'Black Widow' until Bobbie came up with the smart idea to close off this gym by writing a note on the door saying ' **Stay out Assessment in progress**!' they were now onto their second hour moving through different fighting techniques. Skye was looking forward to the weapons part of the training as her fist connected with the bag once more. She was in the groove finding her rhythm and Natasha was impressed but then again May was the one that was teaching her. Skye knew not to talk about 'family' business when in SHIELD as there were eyes and ears everywhere, SHIELD recorded everything. So instead they talked about random things such as latest movies to their favourite tv shows, Natasha seemed somewhat amused at how Skye could multi task. They stopped for a water break and Natasha was about to talk when someone barged in.

"Agent Morse…"

"Can't you read?" Natasha interrupted

"Sorry agent Romanoff, but it is important Agent Morse something is wrong with agent Simmons." He rambled grabbing the attention of all three women.

"Where is she?" Bobbie asked gabbing her bag and somewhat dragging the agent to the door.

"Lab 23." He stated leading the way.

They reached Lab 23 where they found Simmons on the floor tear stains on her cheeks and whimpering. Bobbie cautiously led the way over to her only due to having Natasha hold back Skye who wanted to run over to her.

"Jemma can you tell me what is wrong?" Bobbie asked kneeling down next to her.

"It's Fitz, somethings happened to him, I felt it and I don't know where he is. I can't feel him anymore." She choked out, Skye slipped out of Natasha's grasp and went over to her hugging her. Bobbie looked to Natasha who looked grim she went out of the room to make a call.

"Jemma where is Leo?"

"I don't know, he said he was going out to get a surprise even though I told him I don't like surprise's he said I would like this one that was an hour ago." Simmons burst into tears again

"I can track his phone." Skye stated as she helped Jemma to a chair then heading over to a computer and started the trace. After several minutes ticked by hat felt like an eternity Skye finally had his location.  
"He's in an alley of Braxton Terrace. That's what 20 minutes from here."

"I'll make it in 10." Bobbie stated as she led Natasha, Simmons and Skye out of the lab and to the garage.

Meanwhile in Director Fury's Office.

May and Coulson sat in their chairs like reprimanded children as Fury discussed their case and scenario at the Hub. Maria was off to one side keeping her face a mask as she tried but failed to hide her amusement at this whole scene. Coulson was taking everything that Nick Fury was saying but couldn't help but feel the need to defend his team.

"Sir, after everything that happened at the Hub we got the objective complete, my men went in defused the weapon and we were there to get them out. That is something you taught me sir is to always have your teams back."

"And the shooting and hacking what do you say about that?"

"My team did what they needed to do to watch each-others back." Coulson replied liking his answer he almost smiled but the look on the director's face had him concealing it.

"Sir we have spoken to agent Simmons and Skye it won't happen again." May stated finally speaking up.

"Exactly like I told Hand we dealt with it internally." Coulson added looking at May then returning his gaze to Nick he held his glare. They sat there in silence for five minutes as Fury and Coulson had a glare off. The silence was shattered with May's phone going off both men turned their glare on her which her response was a raised eyebrow as both men looked away she saw the caller id and frowned so she answered it standing up and moving away from the others in the room. She wasn't on the phone long but when she returned she held the room.

"Coulson we need to go."

"Agent May I have not dismissed you." Fury stated

"Mel what's going on?" Maria asked

"May?" Coulson asked at the same time the others asked their questions.

"Fitz has been attacked." May replied as she left the room followed by Maria and Coulson.

"Coulson keep me updated." Fury stated as they left the room contemplating on following them then thought better of it and sighed as he looked at the paperwork on his desk.

Coulson, May and Maria met the others at a SHIELD medical facility. Simmons was on a chair looking so pale and scared, she was sitting in between Bobbie and Skye who had an arm wrapped around her protectively Natasha was off to one side and came over to them as they entered.

"What happened?" May asked at the same time Coulson asked

"How's Fitz?"

"He was attacked in an alley on his way back to the Triskelion, it wasn't a mugging it was intentional. The attacker left this." Natasha said handing it to May who masked her slammed the gate on her emotions leaving her face a blank canvas.

"How's Fitz?" Coulson asked again

"Not good, they rushed him into surgery..." Natasha left the sentence unfinished as Coulson made his way over to Simmons Maria and Natasha moved in closer to May who was holding the picture of May, Skye, Trip, Fitz and Simmons as they walked through the streets of New York on an earlier case. On the picture was a note, 'I'm coming for you!' Written in blood. The whole thing had May's blood boiling.

"Do we know who did this?" May asked after several minutes of staring at the photo.

"No."

"I will send a team to investigate." Maria said

"I just heard is Fitz alright?" Trip said entering the waiting room where everyone was standing.

"He's in surgery now." Maria replied as she looked at him then turning back to May

"I will go and personally handle this. Keep me updated." She said then left.

"I just spoke to him. He's going to be alright though right?" Trip asked looking at May for the answers.

"I don't know Trip, I just don't know."

 **AN: Wow so there is a cliff hanger for you all. Tell me what you think? Does Fitz survive? I don't know. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Family Forever More c5

 **AN: hey how's it going, I know this is a very short chapter, and the next one will be longer I promise. Hope you enjoy, P.S. I do not own any Marvel characters. Until next time.**

Chapter 5

Minutes dragged into hours before someone came out to speak to them at this point Maria had returned saying there was nothing in the alley that could led to whomever did this but she was heading back to check for any other leads. Sharon had also turned up and was now sitting next to Simmons, Skye on the other side with Bobbie next to her Coulson and May sat watching the doors while Natasha watched over all of them. Fitz had been in surgery for 5 hours when a doctor finally came out. He had a grim expression and took Jemma off to the side to talk to her leaving the other agents now standing trying to read what he was telling her. She broke down in tears leaving the others with a sinking feeling. Skye went over to her and hugged her.

"They say there isn't anything else they can do, they say they can make him comfortable and that they don't think he will wake up. That his injuries are too extensive and that there is too much brain-damage and there is nothing that can be done." She cried out, everyone heard her leaving the room in silence as they began to grieve.

Simmons followed the doctor out of the waiting room to where they were keeping Fitz and she asked for Coulson to accompany her which he did. Leaving the rest of them behind. Bobbie and Skye were sitting on the chairs with Skye somewhat in an awkward angle as they cuddled into each other but she didn't mind she needed comfort from her and this was how she was getting it. May had pulled out the photo several times to look at it and hate could clearly be seen in her eyes, she once again put it back in her pocket.

Another hour passed, Bobbie got up and left with Trip to get coffee and food. Natasha had disappeared leaving May and Sharon in the room one of them asleep, (it was not May). Skye moved over to the seat next to her and they sat in silence for 15 minutes 'Why are we all acting as if he is dead already?' Skye thought when Coulson came out. He looked exhausted his face a mask, but his eyes revealed plenty. How much he hated this; the waiting, being helpless, unable to do anything, take your pick he looked to May and nodded. She got up and disappeared where he had just came from, he sat down next to Skye who looked like she wanted to cry. She wanted to be there for Jemma, for Fitz but a part of her knew how this turns out, 'just like last time'. A small voice echoed in her head as she looked at the doors that would lead to Fitz. 'No, not again.' She thought aggressively to herself standing up she placed a hand on Coulson giving it a squeeze for reassurance then turned and left the waiting room with a new spark. She was not going to sit back and watch another friend die, it was time to call in a favour she just hoped they would answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Family Forever More c6

 **AN: hey there, as promised here is the next chapter. I have to be honest I left chapter five short at I wanted a cliff-hanger of sorts. But here is the answers and I hope you enjoy, tell me what you think I love to hear you opinions. Until next time.**

Chapter 6

Skye made her way through D.C until she reached a familiar building, she stood at the base of the stairs for five minutes before plucking the courage and entered the building. She made her way over to the front desk and waited patiently for the lady to get off the phone. 2 minutes late had the brunette focused on Skye.

"What can I do for you?" she asked politely.

"I need to speak with Samantha Bishop." Skye stated

"Do you have an appointment?" the lady asked

"No…" Skye was cut off

"Then I am sorry but unless you have an appointment Miss Bishop is very busy."

"Please can you just call up and tell her that Skye is here, she will want to see me." Skye said without adding 'hopefully' to the end of the sentence. The lady looked over Skye with a critical eye.

"Are you a reporter?"

"No I'm an old friend."

"Hmm, take a seat, Skye was it?"

"Yes."

"Very well." The brunette front desk lady waved her over to the seat located off to one side of the lobby before picking up the phone again. It felt like Skye only sat down when the leady was waving her back.

"Miss Bishop has agreed to see you, take this and go to the main elevator, she is on the 22 floor." She said handing Skye a visitor ID badge, Skye thanked her and headed over to the elevator before waving back to her as she entered the doors closing Skye felt her nerves jump 10 fold.

Meanwhile back at the SHIELD medical facility…

Bobbie and Trip had returned to find Coulson and a now awake Sharon talking quietly with a once again present Natasha Romanoff. May was coming out of the recovery section when Trip agreed to be the next one to sit with the 'wonder science twins' as he liked to think of them leaving the others with their drinks.

"Where's Skye?" Bobbie asked noticing the lack of her soul mate presence just as Maria came back in.

"May can I have that photo? I was wanting to check something." Maria asked

"Skye left not too long ago, I assumed she went to the bathroom or to get some air." Coulson replied

"It's gone." May commented as she looked at the chair she was sitting on.

"Did you leave it in the room with Jemma?" Sharon asked

"No I deliberately did not pull it out while I was in there."

"It couldn't have just vanished." Phil stated

"No I kept it in my pocket there is no way it could have fallen out."

"Are you sure you didn't put it down somewhere?" Coulson asked

"No Phil, do you think I would put it down somewhere and forget it."

"Skye, isn't here." Bobbie stated getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked

"I can feel her emotions but they're far away, she's nervous about something." Bobbie stated pulling out her phone and calling her, it went straight to voicemail. "She's not answering it."

"This doesn't actually mean that something bad is happening to her." Natasha reassured.

"Fitz is in the hospital." Bobbie disagreed.

"Skye is alright though you can feel it, is she hurt, does she feel threatened?" Maria asked placing a hand on her

"Skye could have taken the photo." Natasha stated getting everyone to look at her.

"I did not feel her touch me, do you honestly think that Skye could get one past me?" May asked

"With everything I've seen I would say no, but what is the alternative. Like you said the other night you still don't know anything about her."

"She would not betray us. Betray Fitz hell no, she is not behind this." Bobbie stated angrily at the implication

"No I agree she would not betray us but she will try to protect us." Coulson stated,

"That case we had a while back she protected Fitz, she also tried to protect Simmons from the ramifications of our trip to the Hub and also she stood up for May with the recruits that time." Trip added then after getting a certain look from May. "I'll explain later."

"So where do you think she is going, there is nothing helpful at all in the photo."

"Where it was taken, maybe she went there to try and solve it after all is that not how you described her once that she thinks outside of the box. Maybe she saw something we missed." Sharon added.

"I will go with Bobbie to Braxton Terrace, Maria, Sharon maybe you could head back to HQ and see if you can find her from there, and the rest of you stay here for Simmons and Fitz." Natasha stated the others agreed and followed out her plan.

"I doubt Maria could find Skye if she does not want to be found she will not be found." Trip stated

"We found her once before." Coulson reminded them

"Because she wanted us to." May stated simply still trying to come together with the idea that Skye pickpocketed her.

"Really?" Coulson asked shocked

"She is just that good sir." Trip smiled

Back to Skye…

The elevator door opened on the 22nd floor to a very bright hallway as she walked down she saw another receptionist desk with seats that looked very comfortable across from the desk with a large painting of a stormy sky which brought a smile to Skye as she made her way over to the receptionists.

"Miss Bishop is expecting you go right in." he said, as Skye looked over the man behind the desk, he had light blue eyes and messy blonde hair, he wore a white t-shirt with a picture of a tie on it. This made Skye smile at the informal dress wear these people wore. She knocked once then opened the door taking a deep breath and entered. Skye made her way into the office and looked around, 'wow that is a lot of books, Simmon's would love to be here.' She thought as walked further in as one side of the office was a book shelf from floor to ceiling filled with book. Her second thought was 'I'd hate to be the cleaner.' She looked to the front of the office where a very large desk was placed in the middle with two chairs on Skye's side and one on the other side and in that seat was the person she was here to see. The blonde hair blue eyed girl that she grew up with always in a leather jacket to which she has kept as she was wearing one now over a plain white shirt.

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with me when you went off to join the rising tide. I thought that was the last time I was going to hear from you, let alone see you. As I recall you told me you wanted nothing to do with me and I quote 'I don't want your help, or sympathy.' So guess my surprise when I get a call saying you were in my lobby." She stated looking up from paperwork on the desk.

"I called first but you didn't answer…Listen Sam, I know I said somethings, some pretty horrible things and I understand if you are still mad at me but I need your help." Skye stepped closer to the desk.

"Why do you think I'm mad at you Skye?" Sam asked making Skye pause.

"Because I ignored your warning and joined a very questionable organisation to get my answers."

"No, that's not it. We made a promise Skye when we were kids a promise that we would always be there for each other, that we did not need anyone else as long as we were together that we'd be each other's family and never do what any of those foster families did. Give up. And you gave up on me Skye, just like the Darrals or the O'Donalds or the many other homes we went to. You left me to go to someone else, someone better as you put it. And that is why I'm mad at you, you hurt me." Sam stated standing up and moving over to the window turning her back on Skye to look at the street below.

"I never intended, I was just frustrated at the wall I was hitting with my file. Sam you know me we are Storm and Blaze the dynamic duo, always getting into trouble and you getting us out. Sam you were right ok there I said it, Miles was a douche and I never should have left with him…but I need your help on two things actually. Blaze please I need you." Skye tried steeping forward she was now standing next to the desk. While looking at Sam's back her blonde hair was in a ponytail but still reached the lower back of her jacket she saw Sam's reflection studying hers so she put her arm up in front of her chest making a fist.

"Tell me one thing Skye… If you didn't need this favour would you have made contact with me?" Sam asked turning around to face her. Skye paused and thought over her answer 'Would she have?' knowing she could not lie she looked into Sam's blue eyes and answered honestly.

AN: Oops I did it again dun dun dun... SO What is Skye's answer? Will Sam Help? Is Fitz going to live? All answers will be revealed…maybe…tell me what you think. Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Family Forever More c7

Chapter 7  
Previously  
"Tell me one thing Skye… If you didn't need this favour would you have made contact with me?" Sam asked turning around to face her. Skye paused and thought over her answer 'Would she have?' knowing she could not lie she looked into Sam's blue eyes and answered honestly.

AND NOW…

"I don't know. I'd like to think I would **but** I **am** here nowto ask for this favour you have every right to refuse. I broke my promise and thinking back on it now it is probably one of my worst mistakes I have made, and I probably wouldn't be here asking for this favour or favours as there is more than one if I hadn't left but that is beside the point. Sam we always come back to each other whether it's from a foster home, or work and yes even reckless misgivings but we always come back, I am not asking for forgiveness, I will earn that given time, but right now I understand you are mad but I am begging you for help a life is on the line." Skye stated she watched Sam closely one minute ticked by and the silence between them was deafening. Skye's hand slowly fell back to her side and she hesitated she knew Sam was calculating odds while figuring out her emotions she had the same look on her face when they were 15 when Skye talked about running away together and leaving the system once and for all.

"The things I do for you. What do you need?"

"Yes thank you." Skye said rushing forward and hugging her, even though the hug was one sided she realized how much she has missed her. Stepping back from her she stated in all seriousness. "I need you to perform surgery."

"Oh is that all." Sam replied sarcastically

"No I need you to help him." Skye stated pointedly looking at Sam in the eyes.

"Uh who is he?" Sam stated while thinking about her request closely.

"He's a good guy, his name is Fitz well actually Leopold but he doesn't answer to that except a specific few so I call him Fitz and he's…working with me, well technically I'm working with him…he's an engineer, a genius and his soul mate is also working with us she is soo sweet. I'm rambling but he is important to me, he doesn't deserve this, he was attacked and the doctors are saying there is nothing that can be done. Too much damage to the brain and well I know your specialty and please Sam I need you to fix him." Skye was almost begging.

"You are done with the Rising Tide?"

"Absolutely 100%, I've found a new purpose."

"Which is?"

"I can't say… I want to, I promise it is nothing illegal." 'In fact it is the opposite.' Skye thought to herself.

"I can't believe you work for the government."

"I never said…"

"You didn't have to."

"Figures you're the only person who truly knows me."

"Let me make a few phone calls, then I need the number to reach this person I am to be helping. Which hospital are they at."

"…Um…A private one…I'll give you Jemma's number. She's Fitz's Soul mate her name is Jemma Simmons." Skye said writing down her number leaning over the now sitting Sam. As she reaches for her phone. Sam indicates for Skye to have a seat which she does in the seat across from her and couldn't help but smile. This seat was super comfy, she pulled out her phone as Sam began talking to whomever it was. Skye noted the several missed calls from May, Bobbie, Coulson and Trip plus the 20 or so text messages. Causing her to stand up and move over to the door she rang Bobbie.

"Hey I'm safe."

"Where are you Skye, everyone is worried."

"I'm not alone."

"Skye who are you with? Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

"I'm with someone who can help, I trust them, I can't tell you where I am Bobbie I know what I am doing. There is no point in trying to trace this call." Skye stated after Sam signed to her that someone was trying to trace her call.

"Skye do you think it's wise after what happened with Fitz you should be here for Jemma."

'Do you want me to stop their trace?' Sam signed to her after she wrote something done that the person on her call said.

"Trust me I am thinking of Fitz." Skye said to Bobbie "No I don't want you messing with their systems."

"Skye please tell me you are not with someone from the rising tide?"

"I can assure you I am not with someone from the rising tide. Trust me on this one please Bobbie."

"Did you take the photo?"

"Yes."

"Skye that's evidence."

"I know I have a theory. I know what I'm doing, it may be a little unconventional but I know what I'm doing. I have to go, I will be back soon, just don't leave Jemma alone. And Bobbie…"

"Yes…"

"How much trouble am I in with May for pick pocketing her?"

"I think she may just have questions. Which I hope she will get answers for…"

"Bobbie I have to go. I'm safe that's all that matters see you soon." Skye said hanging up.

"You alright?" Sam asked as Skye sat back in the chair.

"I'm fine, probably going to be in trouble but it's nothing I can't handle. How about you?"

"Everything is set, I'm just about to call Miss Simmons. Who is Bobbie?"

"She's my soul mate." Skye stated watching Sam closely.

"Glad you found her. I will be meeting her soon though."

"Of course."

"Good, was there anything else?"

"Yes how long will it take to transfer Fitz to your hospital?"

"An hour maybe more."

"Good once you have talked to Simmons and she agrees I want to take you somewhere, you'll need your lap top." Skye stated

"Very Well give me ten minutes." Sam replied picking up her phone and dialling Simmons number.

 **AN: Wow, so what do you think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is still following Skye as she hunts for answers with Sam's help. Will Simmons agree to move Fitz? Just who is Sam? Find out in the next chapter. Tell me your thoughts I love to hear them. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Family Forever More c8

Chapter 8

Skye walked with Sam down to the garage where Sam was parked.

"Give me your keys." Skye stated standing next to her car.

"No thanks, I learnt my lesson from last time. Let me remind you, you failed your driving test."

"Did I?" Skye asked smirking mischievously.

"You hacking the system to say you passed does not count."

"But you don't know where we are going." Skye stated

"You can tell me directions. Now get in we are wasting time." Sam replied as she got in the driver's seat.

"Fine." Skye sighed getting in the passenger seat while grumbling something Sam didn't hear.

Skye told Sam very specific directions, when they were on the right street Skye smiled triumphantly at getting back to the right place.

"I need you to park on the street here, we will walk the rest of the way."

"Okay." Sam said pulling over. "Where are we? Wow that is a big building."

"Trust me."

"Never stopped, even when you suggest very questionable ideas that usually ends with us in trouble." Sam said getting out of the car with her bag she followed Skye down the road and entered the very big building. Skye walked with purpose to her surprise she was not stopped. She swiped her idea to get into the hanger where the Bus was parked. Skye also knew that Sam had figured out where they were but she didn't say anything, only followed her in silence.

"Nice plane." Sam stated as they walked up the ramp and into the cargo bay.

"I know right. This way." Skye said as she walked up the stairs.

"Is it alright with me being here?" Sam asked

"You know me I'm never one to follow too closely with the rules. Besides you are helping, you are consulting. Yeah that works. This is the command room, I want you to set up in here."

"You still haven't told me what I am doing here."

"I need you to use ACE to find someone. I'm going to give you a photo, and you will see what I mean. Here have a look." Skye said handing over the photo, Sam's only reaction to this was a raised eyebrow. She put the photo down and brought out her lap top.

"I see it, this may take some time, so you better have coffee."

"I'll go and get us some. Just stay in here." Skye said

"Will do." Sam saluted her and smiled as she turned on her computer and established ACE. Sam sat there typing away, her algorithm running the photo through ACE.

"I don't smell any coffee…you're not Skye." Sam stated looking at the tall dark agent with a gun pointed at her.

"No and neither are you?" Trip stated trying to hide the fact that she had just said his words and kicking himself at such a simple response.

"Trip don't shoot." Skye shouted running into the command room with two cups in her hands.

"Skye who is this?" Maria asked coming into view.

"Sam, this is agent Triplet and Commander Hill, guys this is Sam Bishop an old friend. She is helping me with a hunch."

"What hunch?" Maria asked

"Is it running?" Skye asked Sam completely ignoring Maria's question

"Yes, ACE is in your system. You were right on the photo. It will take time, but ACE will find just who took that photo. I need to get to the hospital, Fitz should be there by now and it may be best if I am there to talk to Miss Simmons."

"Hang on just who are you?" Maria asked

"You can debrief me later, right now I need to get to Dukes Hospital."

"Maria, trust me. She's good. She is here to help Fitz. Trip help me out here." Skye asked him but he didn't hear it, he was still looking at Sam intensely.

"Trip."

"Huh what? Sorry."

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah fine."

"How about you escort me to the hospital let me see if there is anything I can do. Then you can debrief me after I save him." Sam stated

"Very well, but we will be talking about this later, this is a major breach in protocol and security. How did you get this far into the building?" Maria asked

"I wasn't stopped by anyone." Sam simply replied.

"Let's go." Skye stated leading them off the plane and into an SUV where they were driven to Dukes Hospital. This is where Skye saw Sam in her element she walked away from them with a nurse as they talked about something medical that Skye did not understand.

"Where is Simmons and the others?" Skye asked as she followed Maria and Trip trailed behind them lost in his own thoughts.

"Skye, how close are you with Sam?" Trip asked as they rounded another corner

"We grew up together." Skye says without thinking, it was an automatic response, at least she stopped herself from saying she was like a sister.

"So have you seen her soul mark?" Trip asked casually causing Skye to smile.

"Yes."

"Does it look like this?" Trip asked handing over a sample of his writing that he wrote in the car, with the first words he said to her. 'No and neither are you.' This made Skye full out grin.

"Oh my god, you need to talk to her, wait…no… I know it's a lot to ask but could you wait until after she assess Fitz?"

"Yeah sure, Fitz is number one priority at the moment. Do you think there is anything she can do to help him?"

"I think she will try…Opppf" Skye replied just as Bobbie pulled her into a tight bear hug.

"Never do that again." Bobbie stated looking down at her causing Skye to give her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, it was worth it though."

"Really Skye, what was it that you were doing?" Bobbie asked, but thankfully she didn't have to answer as Skye noticed Simmons, Coulson and May were talking with a doctor in a heated argument getting louder causing both of them to turn and watch them moving closer to offer support. (So they could hear better.)

"I am sorry but there is no OR ready, plus our surgeons are all busy."

"But we were told to come here." Coulson replied almost cracking.

"By who?" the doctor asked

"By me." Sam stated entering, now dressed in scrubs and a white coat with a stethoscope around her neck.

"And you are?"

"Doctor Bishop." Simmons stated almost in awe.

"Dr Simmons I assume thank you for coming." Sam stated shaking her hand.

"Just who are you?"

"Dr Michaelson, I presume you are new around here. My name is Dr Samantha Bishop and this is my hospital."

"What?"

"I have it from here. Thank you Dr Michaelson." An older looking man came over wearing a suit patting him on the shoulder in dismissal then turning to look at Sam.

"Henry, glad you could make it." Sam said shaking his hand and smiling.

"When I get call from you, I tend to make myself known. I have everything set up, including the team you requested, they arrived five minutes ago." Henry stated walking off.

"Thank you." Sam called out after him as he disappeared around a corner. "Now Dr Simmons if you would come with me I would like to discuss your partner's case." Sam said leading Simmons off to one side.

"Wow that was a lot of drama."

"Skye you're back where have you been?" Coulson asked now noticing the return of his protégé.

"I actually got a ride back with Maria and Trip, I was on the bus working." Skye stated and both Trip and Maria noticed her lack of mentioning their helpful doctor.

"Right what were you doing there?" Coulson asked

"I was checking something out?"

"And?" May asked

"I will let you know." Skye replied ignoring the soft glare she received from May.

"Skye…"

"It will take time for me to get my answers, beside I wanted to be here for Simmons and Fitz." Skye stated looking back over to Jemma and Sam talk.

"We will discuss this later." Coulson stated moving back over to Jemma knowing that Skye was keeping things from him. 'One problem at a time, right now Leo and Jemma were his main concern'. Shaking his head to refocus on the brit who was talking with this Dr Bishop. Maybe he should get Natasha to run a background check on her, she did shut up that other doctor pretty fast. No, right now she was their only chance at helping Fitz. God he hopes she can help. He thought as he walked off.

'Join the cue.' Skye muttered under her breath following Coulson when she noticed Simmons and Sam head over to them.

"She's taking Fitz back into surgery." Simmons stated

"Why?" May asked, knowing that their SHIELD surgeons had told them there was nothing more they could do.

"She says she can help." Simmons replied smiling for the first time in many hours.

 **AN: So what do you think? Can Sam really help? Does she accept Trip as her soul mate? What is it that Skye is hiding? Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Family Forever More c9

Chapter 9

As Coulson and his team waited in the waiting room for news Coulson looked around to those there. Skye was sitting next to Trip they were whispering about something. May was sitting next to Simmons and Natasha was on the other side of May. Bobbie was on the other seat next to Simmons leaving Maria and Sharon across from him. They all looked tired but were watching the doors in anticipation. 1 hour turned to 2, 2-4, 4-8 and it wasn't until the 9th hour rolled around that someone finally came out. Simmons practically jumped onto the nurse who came to give through the doors. Sadly it wasn't for Fitz, she sat back down, her eyes never leaving the door. Half an hour passed and out walked Dr Bishop. Coulson noticed she looked tired, she came straight over to Simmons who this time stayed sitting down trying to get a read on the doctor, her fist clenching against the armrests.

"How's Fitz?" Simmons asked straight away

"Did you want to talk over there?" Sam replied the only thoughts going through everyone's mind was 'Oh no.'

"No whatever you have to say you can say in front of them, they're family." Simmons replied almost instantly.

"Very well, as you know Mr Fitz injuries were extensive. There was damage done to his brain both the frontal and temporal lobe, his midsection especially around his ribs, his internal bleeding was dealt with at the other medical facility so that means that his pancreas, smaller and large intestines the bleeding had stopped and his left hand was crushed leaving mussel and tendons in a bad way. I realised just how serious his injuries were when I opened him up… I mainly focused on his head injuries while Doctor Tanner looked over his midsection we left his hand."

"Are you saying there is nothing you could do?" Simmons asked impatiently.

"Oh no, I did it..." Sam didn't get to finish as she was engulfed in a hug.

"You couldn't start with that?"

"You need to understand, that Fitz is in for a long road to recovery, he will need another surgery for his hand. And right now I want to keep him in a medically induced come, to allow the swelling in his brain to subside. And I won't know the extent of how serious the damage to his brain was until he wakes up."

"Well how long will he have to be in the coma?" May asks

"That depends, we will see how he is in a few days."

"Can I see him?"

"He's in ICU for the next 24 hour, now the rules are pretty strict in there, I will however let three of you visit at a time. You may have to leave if the nurses ask you to and keep out of their way. Now if you follow me." Sam said leading Simmons, May and Coulson out of the room.

"She did it." Bobbie stated

"Does this mean Fitz will wake up?" Trip asked

"Not for a few days. Skye we need to talk."

"Maria?" Bobbie asked noting the tone she was using, its one she usually uses on agents that have pissed her off.

"No its fine. Let's step out into the hall." Skye replied knowing what was coming so she and Maria left leaving a stumped Sharon, Natasha and Bobbie behind and a very distracted Trip.

"What do you think that was about?" Bobbie asked

"Probably about the photo." Natasha replied the three women turned as Trip suddenly stood up. Sam had returned and came over to them.

"Trip where's Skye?" Sam asked receiving three blank and one nervous expression.

"You know Skye?"

"How do you know Skye?"

"Trip, how does she know your name?" the three female agents asked at the same time

"She's out there talking with Hill. Can we talk?"

"Um yeah but first I need to speak to Skye." Sam said exiting into the hall. Where she found Skye and Maria talking in hushed tones.

"Skye, I found it." Sam stated interrupting there discussion

"You did that's great."

"Found what?" Maria asked at the same time as Skye

"You guys do that a lot." Sam noted. "Yeah, come with me. You too." Sam said indicating to Hill, Trip and Natasha who had followed them out to get answers.

They followed her up to an office where she entered without hesitation, those following her did however.

"Sam are we allowed in here?" Skye asked looking around the room to see that it wasn't an office it was a doctors lounging room.

"Yes, you're with me." Sam stated moving over to the computer.

"Alright then." Skye started moving over to what looked like medical journals.

"Yeah no, don't touch those. Just come here and don't touch anything."

"Wow, do you know who you just sounded like…"

"Don't say Sister Agatha."

"Sister Agatha." Skye stated at the same time.

"Great now we are doing that." Sam mumbled

"Doing what?" Maria asked

"Speaking at the same time." Skye and Sam replied together which turned into Skye receiving a glare from Sam.

"Just come over here. ACE has found them, well him, someone by the name of…hang on here it is…Hugo Forrest. I even had him pull everything he could find and you know me I designed him so he could look everywhere. ACE print off the file please." Sam stated to the computer which she had uploaded him onto. "It's a good thing I've kind of claimed this lounge." Sam muttered to herself.

'Bishop I have been uploaded, your file on Hugo Forrest is now being printed.' Came the robotic voice from the computer.

"What is that?" Maria asked

"My Artificial Computer Expert. I thought you would have told them about me, while I did your friends surgery?" Sam asked Skye.

"I like to keep you private. Plus none of us were really in a talking mood. I spoke to Trip." Skye defended.

"This Hugo Forrest why does the name sound so familiar?" Maria asked taking the file from Sam.

"That's what you take from this? Not the fact that this doctor knows about the photo?" Natasha asked

"I've had 9 and a half hours to think about that, I've accepted that and this, and I don't know how she got this when no one at SHIELD could find anything from the photo." (During the nine hours Maria had returned to SHIELD to run tests on the photo they only found Fitz' blood and where it was taken nothing else).

"The name sounds familiar because I killed his wife." May stated as she entered the lounge.

 **AN: Wow so that is a lot to take in I hope you enjoyed it. What do you think? Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

Family Forever More c10

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence as everyone stared at May, Natasha moved over to her to offer support but May moved away from her.

"It was an op that went south fast, we were tracking a foreign weapons deal and Louis Forrest was the accountant we followed her to the man behind the Abula Massacre he was wanting the weapon we intervened and it went to hell. There was a fire fight we lost a couple of agents but we took him down and she was hit in the crossfire."

"She knew what her clients did, and knew the risks of the deal. This was not on you."

"Well Mr Forrest believes so."

"How did he get your information? How did he know about you?" Maria asked

"I don't know."

"This is a major security breach especially if he has tracked you down."

"He did this to Leo, does it really matter how he did it? What matters now is we should get to him before he gets anyone else."

"Leo's going to be fine." Natasha stated placing a hand on Mays shoulder

"You don't know that for sure." May brushed her off

"I do." Sam stated reminding everyone of her presence.

"Just who are you?" Natasha asked at the same time as May asked

"How do you know?"

"It will take time and effort but he has a good support system, a family that will help him. Yes his injuries are extensive and we will be keeping him in a medically induced coma for a few days giving his body time to rest but the fact that there are all of you here he will be fine…in time."

"How do you know Skye?" May asked her

"We grew up together. Now if you don't mind I have to check up on some patients you can use this room. I will be back for this debrief you wanted or whatever you call it. " Sam stated the last part looking at Maria then looking back at Skye she walked over to her handed her a phone then left the room. Leaving everyone to look at Skye expectantly who looked nervously at the faces around her as she flashbacked to a time when she stood in the mother superiors office with four other nuns each having the same look that these agents were wearing.

"Right well where do I start?"

"You could start with by telling us exactly who this doctor is?"

"I already told you we grew up together."

"Yes but we don't know anything about her other than she is a doctor, and someone with an AI."

"Sam's a genius, she and I had a rough upbringing so we stuck together…what we went through…never mind that is in the past, I can tell you that she is smart and strong and caring. Without her Fitz would be dead and we wouldn't have a name. Now you may doubt me but trust me on this Sam is a good person she helps people…" Skye stopped and the others in the room saw her eyes glaze over as she recalled something but within seconds she shook it off and was looking at the agent once again. "What's our next move?"

"Your next move is to go and be with Simmons, Natasha and I will head back to base to track down Mr Forrest but I want you both to stay here."

"Is it safe here?" Skye asked

"You tell me?"

"Sam is the best possible doctor for Fitz but I was meaning this is a public hospital how do we know that this Hugo character won't turn up here."

"You have Trip and Bobbie and May."

"No I'm coming with you to track this guy down." May interrupted

"No we have this sorted, right now you are needed here. Leo and Jemma need you, plus Coulson would want you around."

"Fine. But you will call me when you find him." May stated firmly

"Very well." Natasha replied

"I will update Nick." Maria stated as she walked out taking Skye she noticed that Trip had left so she will find him and talk to him while Natasha talks with Melinda. Maria could feel Sharon's emotions through their link as she made her way through the hallways. She called Nick while she concentrated on Sharon's feelings. Right now she was happy like overly happy which had Maria curious she indicated for Skye to continue to the others as her phone rang someone picked up but no one spoke.

"This is Hill." She stated

"Maria what is going on?" Nick replied now knowing who it was.

"We have a problem?"

"The kid?"

"Fine for now, it's going to be a long road for him, but we have his back. Sir the problem is someone's targeting Melinda."

"Is she Okay." After a slight pause he replied

"She's angry, but I think Nat's managed to calm her down, we convinced her to stay here at the hospital."

"This Doctor you spoke of, what's your take?"

"She wants to help, she is good sir I'll give her that…"

"But?" Fury asked noting the tone Maria was using.

"She's hiding something." Maria replied right to the point.

"Does Skye know?"

"Yes, Skye is protecting her. I can definitely see that, I just don't know why."

"What else?"

"You heard from Phil and Mel about Skye, you've met her, how she is closed off but she seems different around this Dr Bishop."

"Did you run a scan on her?"

"I did, and everything I found on her says she is an outstanding civilian."

"What's your gut say?"

"There is more to her."

"Bring her in for debriefing."

"I can't sir, she needs to stay here for Fitz' sake."

"Then do your briefing there. I will be there in 10." Fury stated hanging up the phone leaving a confused Maria as she looked down at the screen. Before she shook her head to clear it, she made her way to the others.

 **AN: Hey guys so what do you think Skye and Dr Bishop are hiding? Tell me what you think. Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

Family Forever More c11

Maria made her way into the waiting room where she saw Bobbie with Skye in a corner sitting on some chairs, she noted that Skye kept looking over to the doctor who standing with Trip and Sharon, she also noted how close Trip and Dr Bishop were standing to each other. Coulson must be in with Jemma she noted before making her way over to Sharon. She ran a hand up her back, Sharon turned to her and smiled kissing her on the cheek she then entwined her hand with Maria's.

"Babe you'll never guess what?" Sharon stated excitedly.

"What?"

"Trip found his soulmate." Sharon smiled causing Maria to smile what could she do her soulmate had one killer smile. The new soulmates were in there own little world completely oblivious to anyone's presence as Maria pulled Sharon away from them off to one side.

"Hey you're so serious what's up?"

"Nick will be here soon."

"Why is Nick coming here?"

"To handle her debrief. I have to head back to base with Nat we found out who is behind this so Nat and I are going to track him down. Can you…"

"Stay here keep you informed."

"And…"

"Keep an eye on Mel yep."

"You know me so well."

"I should hope so seeming we're soulmates and all. I take it you will be going after him."

"He's coming after my family."

"Be careful."

"Always. Can you do another thing?"

"Shot."

"Can you keep an eye on this Doctor?" Maria asked looking Sharon directly in the eyes to enforce her point.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it may be nothing but…"

"Your gut says otherwise."

"Yes."

"Then okay, no need to explain any further. Mel and Nat have just come in." Sharon stated nodding to them.

Skye watched Maria enter and head over to Sharon, then pull her aside to talk privately before returning her attention to her tall blonde amazon warrior. This made her smile as she remembered meeting Bobbie in the gym.

"What?" Bobbie asked as she ran her fingers up and down Skye's arm enjoying the feeling of being next to her soulmate.

"Just remembering how we met." Skye stated somewhat moving so she could lie on Bobbie.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah. I'm happy."

"That's good."

"Yes it is. I was never the one to get to have my person, someone to stand in my corner. Then I met Sam and we chose each other. We were there for each other when nobody else wanted us. We became family, then I did what I do best and pushed her away. Then I met you guys… a family that accepted me even though I started off with questionable motives… and that led me to finding you. I'm happy that my family is complete, that you get to meet Sam and she gets to meet you."

"What was it like?"

"Was what like?"

"When you were younger?" Bobbie asked nervously knowing she was on dangerous waters.

"It was…hard…being told over and over you were nothing…that nobody wanted you. You didn't make friends knowing that you won't be there long. Sam wore me down, I pushed her away she pushed back even harder. Very stubborn she can be…it wasn't until…" Skye stopped herself Bobbie cold feel her emotions. They were all over the place; scared, angry, hurt… Bobbie squeezed her arm for reassurance but couldn't hide her worry when Skye flinched away from her. Skye sat up looking over at the others, she noted Maria had left and standing with Trip, Sam and Sharon was some tall dark dude in a leather jacket and had an eye patch she had not met, but knew who he was from the description she had heard of knowing this was Director Fury

"Skye…" Bobbie started but could feel Skye closing off she made her way over to the others with Bobbie trailing behind her. Trip was talking to the Director and Sam was holding her hand but her attention snapped to Skye when she came over.

'You okay?' her eyes seemed to say Skye gave her a reassuring smile but Sam saw right though that and moved away from Trip and over to Skye.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing don't worry about me. What's going on here?" Skye asked noting that the others had stopped talking and were staring at them.

"Well I met the Director and he was just ordering me? To go to this debriefing." Sam stated hugging Skye to which Skye relaxed into. 'You're safe.' Sam whispered in her ear. Bobbie who was watching the exchange felt a pang of jealousy at the reaction Sam was getting from Skye. "I take it you knew about Antoine?" Sam asked and she felt Skye laugh into her shoulder.

"Yeah."

"I guess Sister Rosita was wrong." Sam stated causing a snort from Skye.

"On so many levels."

"DO I want to know what that meant?" Trip asked reminding the two that they weren't alone.

"Probably best you don't." Skye stated "That is one woman I do not miss."

"Tell me about it, for a Nun she was very…"

"Bitchy."

"I was not going to say that."

"You're too nice that is why, but you were thinking that right."

"I will neither confirm nor deny that."

"You were totally thinking that." Skye smirked

"I was going to say opinionated on the negative side."

"See too nice. You and Trip are perfect for each other."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Yes, both of you are…nice….never mind we should probably get down to business so you can get back to work."

"I called Chris my schedule is clear until I return. My focus is here."

"Good then you won't mind coming with me." Director Fury stated gaining everyone's attention, they also noticed that Trip tensed, but after he received a reassuring smile from Sam he relaxed slightly.

"Very well director led the way." Sam replied following him out the room.

Skye watched Sam and Nick leave with Trip on his heels, she contemplated on following but was stopped by Bobbie placing a hand on her arm gaining her attention.

"Are we good?" She asked

"We're fine." Skye replied and offered a small smile. May moved over to them with Sharon following her. She didn't say anything but her face spoke volumes. In one glare that demanded one word 'Talk.'

"May, I know I have a lot to explain." Skye started

"Then you better get started." May interrupted

"I don't know where to begin." Skye began

"How about you tell me how you pickpocketed me without me realising it." May asked

"I learned it as a way of survival."

"Yes but how could I not feel you?"

"I have very light fingers. Plus you were distracted."

"Still I'm a specialist and you're my rookie."

"Don't beat yourself over it, I'm very good."

"What else are you 'good' at?"

"Um hacking?" Skye tried hiding her emotions at the tone May was using but May picked up on it and her features softened slightly.

"Listen I'm ton edge at the moment and I didn't mean to take it out on you." May stated moving over to sit down on one of the chairs. Skye knew that was as close as she was going to get to an apology from May probably ever again so she gave May a small smile in return moving over to her once again showing the others how easy things were to roll off her. She sat next to her looking at the others.

"It's a stressful time for all of us, but you said I was a part of this family and my fantasy of a family was that you are in this together, that you always have each other's back. So that's what we are yes, we are in his together." Skye stated now looking at the ground. May turned to look at her, she saw a scared girl trying hard to hide her feelings from the others in the room.

"Like Sam?" May asked this caused Skye to genuinely smile.

"She's the one that taught me the definition. She said 'what we've been through this is not family, family is supposed to be there for one another. So seeming fate has us destined not to know our birth family and the state seem to be lacking in judgement when it comes to families we should make our own family. We made a pact that day."

"You really care about her?" Sharon asked.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her." Skye replied and the three agents in the room picked up the meaning behind those words and all of them felt something new towards Skye. They really needed to know what really happened to her as a child.

 **AN: Wow so what do you think? What do you think Skye meant? Tell me your thoughts. PS I do not own any Marvel characters. Until next time**


	12. Chapter 12

Family Forever More c12

Chapter 12

It had been three days full of drama thinking they were getting close only to find they were on a goose chase. During the three days Fitz seemed to be getting better even though he was still on the ventilator Sam was going to take him off it today. Skye was sitting with Bobbie and Simmons in Fitz room Jemma was still really nervous that Bobbie had just finished reassuring her and stopping a full on panic attack. Sam had come in earlier to get tests done and was happy with the results that she said they would take him off the ventilator later today. She had just left the hospital for another meeting. Trip was with Coulson and May on the Bus following another lead while Maria, Natasha, Clint and Sharon were at the Triskelion working on other leads. Fury had established the briefing and was surprised by the answers he received. He agreed with Maria that she was hiding something but to this day he hadn't found out what. He was doing his own investigation.

On the Bus…

"We've followed most of our leads and they have gotten us nowhere sir."

"Dammit Trip I know. This guy Forrest seems to be two steps ahead of us in everything we try. What's with you…You seem to be more on edge today. Is everything alright?"

"Yes…No…I don't know."

"That was three answers there. Do you want to try again?"

"We have other things to worry about. You don't need to worry about me."

"Trip we've been at it three days and nothing so tell me what's on your mind?"

"I've been busy on the case either from here or at the hospital with Jemma I haven't had much time with Sam. The short times I have had with her have been great, we've been getting to know each other that's fine I know how important it is to find this guy so the serious topics I need to talk with her haven't been brought up. Sir I'm a specialist and when I'm around her I know she's hiding something from me. She seems more at ease with Skye than me, I'm worried she's going to reject me." Trip rushed out the last part leaving Coulson in a stunned silence.

At the hospital…

Jemma sat facing Fitz watching as he breathed in time with the beeping of the machines, she was nervous about him coming off the ventilator, 'what if he wasn't ready?' She was lost in thought she didn't hear Skye come in until her hand rested on her shoulder causing her to jump and spin around her look of shock turned into a very small smile at the sight of her friend.

"Nervous?" Skye asked

"What if he isn't ready?"

"You saw the results of the tests. He's in the best possible place right now, you're here and Sam knows what she is doing."

"I know that, it's just that I'm scared I can't lose him. You hear me Leo, you better not give up, you fight for us you hear me mister." Jemma stated grabbing his hand and holding it firmly giving it a small kiss she sat back down on the chair next to him. They stay in silence for 15 minutes when the door opens and in comes a nurse pulling a cart followed by Sam who smiles at Jemma and Skye.

"Are you ready?

"Let's do it." Jemma said moving out of her way Sam looked over his chart once more then nodded to the nurse. Together they worked on Fitz removing the tube from his throat and removing some of the wires from him that was needed for the ventilator. Time seemed to freeze as they held their breath waiting to see Fitz take his first breath on his own, the nurse as well as Sam closely watching the heart monitor. To Jemma it seemed like forever before Fitz took his first breath she sighed in relief kissing him on his forehead as his breathing became rhythmic she looked to Sam with tear in her eyes she moved over to her and hugged her.

"Thank you, Thank You, Thank you."

"You're welcome. Jackie here will be in and out over the next couple of hours keeping a close eye on him. I will come back later to cheek in and see how he is doing."

"Sam… when do you think he will wake up?" Skye asked

"That depends on him. When I come back I can assess but it could still be days before he wakes up. Just don't lose hope." Sam said squeezing Jemma's shoulder for reassurance before leaving the room. The nurse Jackie stayed in the room taking notes and checking the equipment before leaving also. Skye moved over to Jemma who had reclaimed her seat and was watching Fitz closely as she stroked his hand.

"I will go and inform the others." Skye stated Jemma nodded so Skye left the room pulling out her phone. First she was going to call Coulson then Bobbie knowing they will pass on the information to the others.

4 hours later

Coulson, May and Trip made their way through the hospital to Fitz room where Bobbie and Skye were waiting for them they left giving the others room to visit. When Bobbie arrived she convinced Jemma to go and get something to eat and drink while she stayed with Fitz, Skye went with her to make sure she actually ate something. Nurse Jackie had made regular visits to check his vitals Jemma had noted that Fitz had stayed steady the entire time since coming off the ventilator which was good, his BP and oxygen levels were good. They were now just waiting for Sam to come back to give him the all clear so he could be moved into his own room out of the ICU. Dr Michaelson came in with a different nurse and the equipment needed to assess Fitz.

"Where is Dr Bishop I thought she was the one going to assess Fitz?" Jemma asked

"Dr Bishop sends her regards but something came up." He replied looking over the others in the room. "When I do his assessment the rest of you need to wait out in the hall." He stated handing over a form to Simmons who read it over she signed it and signalled the others to go wait out in the hall.

"It's not like her to not turn up, she would have called at least." Trip stated frowning as his stomach turned and that dark pit feeling returned.

"She could have been called into surgery she is a doctor after all."

"Hey what are you guys doing out here?" Skye asked as she and Bobbie returned.

"Dr Michaelson kicked us out as he is doing Fitz' assessment.

"Dr Michaelson? Where's Sam?"

"Apparently she sends her regards but something has come up." Coulson replied

"She would have called…" Skye felt her phone vibrate she looked down to see 'B.C calling' Bishop Corporation). She answered it, "Hello?"

"Is this Skye?"

"Who is this?"

"This is Chris, Dr Bishop's assistant, she would hate me for calling you but you need to come here now."

"Why? Is everything alright?" Skye asked slightly panicked the others around her tensed at her tone.

"You just need to get here now." He said hanging up Skye looked down at her phone confused.

"Umm I need to go."

"Who was that?" Coulson asked

"Chris."

"Who is Chris?"

"Sam's assistant. He seemed worried."

"Did he say what was wrong?" Bobbie asked

"No."

"Could this be a trap?" May asked

"Doubt it. Chis seemed like a cool guy, besides Sam wouldn't have hired him if she didn't trust him and she is an expert at reading people."

"Okay then let's go." May stated

"You guys go, I will wait here to be with Simmons. Keep me posted." Coulson stated as he watched his team leave.

They didn't waste any time getting to Sam's building, they entered to find the lobby empty both Bobbie and Trip reached for their weapons. Skye led the way to the elevator pushed the 22nd floor and the elevator moved up.

"Anyone else got a bad feeling?" Bobbie asked, she noted both Trip and Skye wore matching worried expressions noting they would not be helpful if this was a fight she looked to May she nodded in confirmation. Bobbie caught May clenching her fists but as the elevator stopped on the 22nd floor she saw her completely relax. The doors opened and the receptionist desk was empty but the door to Sam's office was open and the light was on, they could hear voices.

Bobbie and May entered the room first with weapons drawn but froze when they realised what was going on.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" a grouchy voice rang across the room to them.

"Sam what the hell happened to you?" Skye stated practically running over to the couch where she sat patching up an open wound running down her side. They noted the medical supplies next to her and the blood soaked rags on the floor.

"What are you doing here? Is Fitz alright?"

"Who did this to you? What happened?"

"You should see the other guy."

"Sam Elizabeth Bishop you tell me right now…"

"It doesn't concern you."

"You're hurt of course it concerns me."

"I don't want you to worry."

"Too late."

"I'm serious it looks worse than it actually is, trust me I'm a doctor."

"Who did this to you?" Trip asked with a tone that made everyone look at him, he was standing there stiff with both hands clenched his eyes staring directly at Sam. Bobbie was too interested in the scars running along her back she knew what those were she had seen a couple of them on Skye. May was shocked too, but her attention diverted to Trip when he spoke.

"I don't know who did it."

"You're a black belt."

"I could have taken one on not six, I may know how to defend myself but not against those odds."

"Where…When?"

"40 minutes or so I was jumped in an alley."

"Where?" May asked

"Don't bother, no cameras and no evidence. I already took care of it."

"You took care of it? What is that supposed to mean?" Bobbie asked as they watched Sam do the final stitch. She then got up and moved over to Chris taking the ice pack from him and moving back to her desk where she noted her computer flashing, a beeping sound started then ACE voice came over the speaker.

"Sam I have located…"

"ACE mute." Sam interrupted him before he could finish.

"Located what?" Bobbie asked

"Doesn't concern you. Shouldn't you be at the hospital with Simmons?"

"Coulson's with her, we were busy trying to find out what happened to Fitz' doctor."

"We will leave you be, if you tell me honestly does this have anything to do with what's going on?" Skye asked moving closer to her looking her directly in the eyes, knowing full well when Sam was in her stubborn mood there was no changing her mind. Sam held her gaze for two seconds before looking down.

"Skye…"

"What was the message?"

"To stop helping." Sam replied looking away May noted she was keeping something hidden something she didn't want to tell Skye she didn't know what but it couldn't be good.

"For saving Fitz? You're a doctor that's' what you do." Skye stated

"She just hasn't helped with Fitz medically she has also helped identify him and helped us with other stuff too." Bobbie stated

"I'm sorry, I asked for your help, I brought this to you." Skye gasped out stepping back from her

"Skye, this is not on you." Sam replied stepping closer to her.

"It is it's happening again, you're getting hurt helping me." Skye cried out in anger and frustration.

"Hey, this is different, don't go there." Sam said pulling Skye into a hug, the others noticed her wince at the contact Bobbie turned to May with a questioning look.

'What did she mean by that?' to which May's reply was a simple shrug of the shoulders, Sam was talking softly to Skye but the others in the room couldn't hear her, they saw Skye sigh then straighten up before stepping out of the embrace she moved back so she was standing next to Bobbie once again showing the others just how easy things seemed to roll off her back but there were cracks showing this had both May and Bobbie worried. They watched Sam as she moved over to Trip and initiated a hug, she seemed to cling to Trip more closely and he could feel her tremble in his arms.

"You're safe now, I won't let anything else happen to you I promise." He whispered kissing her on the head.

 **AN: Bam there you go. Sorry for the late update it was worth it though. Hope you enjoyed it. I love to hear what you think. Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

Family Forever More c13

Chapter 13

Two days later and during that time Trip hadn't left Sam's side, Coulson noticed that even with the threat Sam didn't stop helping them on tracking down this guy. He noticed the way she worked (now on the bus) that certain things she did reminded him so much of Skye. She was now talking with Skye in some sort of code he didn't understand but gave a small smile as he saw Skye's enthusiasm, he looked across to May and saw she too had no idea what they were talking about. Trip was leaning against the wall he seemed relaxed Coulson noted before looking back to Skye holding up his hand both the girls fell silent.

"Just what are you getting at?" he asked

"We were talking code…"

"I get that but is this going to help us at all?"

"We were getting to that." Skye stated now smiling he also noticed Sam smirk.

"Well?" May asked getting to the point.

"I may know how to find him." Skye replied.

"But?" Coulson noticed her hesitance.

"You won't like our methods." Sam replied carefully.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" May asked

"Yes." Sam replied after a hesitation.

"What is it?" May asked noticing her forced smile as if she was pushing something away.

"It doesn't concern you. It's just I haven't used it…what we are going to use in a rather long time." Sam stated looking at Skye.

"You don't have to do it I can do it."

"It's my software, I 'm the best person to do it."

"How long will it take?"

"A day maybe more, this isn't an exact science."

"Just chill we got this." Skye smiled at her before both of them turned to their computers and started typing away.

"Then I guess we will leave them to it." Coulson stated leaving the command room followed by May he knew Trip would stay in there the ever present guard dog watching over them.

"I'll get an update from Bobbie, then I was going to get Nat."

"May ever since you came back from Bishop Corp you seem… different…you can tell me anything." Coulson stated looking at May.

"I know and the same goes with you."

"If you're not going to talk to me you should talk to someone, either Nat or Maria."

"Phil I'm fine." May replied looking at him and saw the concern in his eyes.

"Mel."

"I have a call to make." May said walking off taking her phone out.

"May?" Bobbie answered concerned.

"No news yet but we may have something. How's Fitz?"

"Still hasn't woken up, but he's still stable which is good I guess."

"And Simmons."

"She's hanging in there… I can't wait for him to wake up."

"If anything changes?"

"I'll keep you posted." Bobbie replied, May hung up looking down at the phone leaning against the wall for a second before straightening up and walking off the Bus and headed into the Triskelion in search of the famous red haired assassin. She turned through three different hallways knowing exactly where her other half was. She stopped outside a door reading 'Deputy Director Hill' she knocked once then entered. Both Maria and Natasha looked up from the desk and away from the paper work Nat moved over to her immediately giving her a hug.

"Skye thinks they may have something, but it may take time for it to work… whatever it is they are planning." May informed them, both nodded as Natasha guided her over to the sofa pulling her so that she was sitting on her. Both knowing that May locked the door after she entered.

"What's on your mind Mel?" Maria asked walking over to them.

"Other than a man who's out to get me by going after those I care about?" May retorted.

"Mel?" Maria repeated raising an eyebrow at her snarky remark.

"It's Sam." May sighed

"What about her?"

"You know what I told you, about what I noticed."

"Her scars?"

"Yeah, the looks between her and Skye, the way Skye acts around her. It's just we have no idea what Skye went through other than it was a rough upbringing. Watching how Skye reacts around her… I just…"

"We know how you feel about Skye, but you know her past is hers. She will share it when she is ready." Natasha replied

"I know…it's not that… Sam is keeping something from us. Skye is too. It's just…"

"Frustrating isn't it?"

"What?" May asked

"You can't read her. Like normal people."

"That's the thing. I thought I could read her, I thought she was an open book. But now I know she can keep things from us."

"Is this about what she said at the hospital?"

"I can't get it out of my head."

"She has a family now." Nat added

"I know."

"When was the last time you slept?" Maria asked

"Probably the last time you did?"

"Why do I think that is highly unlikely?"

"You should go get some rest, there is nothing you can do at the moment we will call you if anything comes up."

"What about you?" May asked as Nat pulled her up.

"I have other work to do. Don't worry about me Sharon is making sure I take care of myself but both of you need to rest. You won't be any use to anyone if you're exhausted." Maria replied as she watched Natasha led Melinda out of her office she looked back down at the piles of paperwork on her desk sighing loudly before sitting back down grabbing a file from the top of the pile she picked up her pen and began to read through it.

Back on the bus 2hours 45minutes later

Coulson was in the kitchen getting a coffee when he felt arms wrap around him causing him to smile he turned to see Clint standing behind him and Natasha standing on his left, he nodded to her who smiled at him before walking off, he raised an eyebrow in her direction, before he was pulled to his office by his archer. Natasha made her way to the command centre when she stopped as she saw the person she came to talk to was heading her way.  
Sam looked at her watch and sighed, the programme was up and running, she had sent Trip to bed and Skye as well much to their surprise but neither protested. They couldn't do anything right now and they needed their rest, it helped that Bobbie had returned from the hospital and somewhat dragged Skye off. Trip only agreed to it as she promised him she would join him soon. So as she walked through the hallway towards his bunk she was surprised to see Natasha standing there blocking her way.

"You got a minute?" she asked

"Sure." Sam replied heading back to the command room knowing that she was following her. Natasha didn't waste time.

"You're keeping something from us." Natasha stated watching her closely.

"Like what?" Sam asked not fazed at all.

"I don't know you tell me, I know you have had a rough child hood and that's not what I want to know, whatever happened between you and Skye that's your story you don't have to tell me, but Mel knows you are keeping something from not just us but from Skye too."

"I don't owe you anything, whatever it is has nothing to do with you. You are **Skye's** friends, I am here because **Skye** asked for **my** help. I came no questions, I got hurt and threatened because of it. Still I help **you**. Whatever is going on it has nothing to do with you, it should be none of your business NO **IT IS** none of your business so I don't have to tell you anything… I have to go. Skye can handle it from here." Sam said walking over grabbing her laptop clearly upset she walked out heading to the exit of the bus. Leaving Natasha in the command centre shocked, she saw something in Sam's eyes that to this day she hadn't seen before fear.

 _ **AN: hey, so there it is. What do you think she is keeping? Sorry for the late update, I hope you enjoyed. Until next time.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Family Forever More c14

Chapter 14

The next morning Trip was mad, he looked at the others in the command room as Skye worked on her computer with a little less spark then yesterday she almost seemed robotic in her typing. Coulson knew it was because Sam had left she had sent Skye a message saying she was called away on urgent business and that she could take it from there. Trip was upset at the brief message she had sent him and confused at why she had just left. May and Natasha watched as Bobbie spoke with Trip until he finally unclenched his fists he relaxed slightly. It was quiet until Coulson's phone rang he jumped slightly then looked down at the caller id.

"It's Simmons." He stated picking up the phone he put it on speaker.

"Fitz is awake."

"That's great Simmons, we will be right there. Is Dr Bishop there?"

"She just left."

"How is Fitz?"

"He's awake that's a good thing." Simmons replied strained as she sighed loudly.

"Right we are on our way." Coulson said hanging up the phone he looked at the others in the room smiling. "He's awake." He smiled at May

"He's awake." She replied returning a small smile.

Coulson walked through the hall way of the hospital until he reached Fitz' room. He entered to see Fitz lying in the bed he looked up as the door opened and gave a small smile.

"A…ag…ent C…C…" he frustratingly threw one hand in the air (the one not strapped and braced) getting Simmons attention.

"Sir you're here. You're all here." She smiled while she grabbed Fitz hand he looked at her with pain in his eyes. "It's going to take time Fitz."

"I know Jem… I know." Fitz mumbled as Jemma got up and moved over to Coulson Bobbie and Skye took their place next to him. Simmons indicated for them to follow her out.

"Sam was in here earlier then he woke up, Sam ran some tests and was happy with him, his left hand was crushed on but his right has still got good motion, he can move his feet and legs it's just his motive skills that seemed to be effected. He remembers everything it just gets lost in translation from when he thinks it and goes to say it. He finds it hard to place the words. Its miraculous really to have such a brain trauma and come back from it the way he has I honestly think he was blessed."

"Jemma?"

"I know I'm rambling it's a miracle I will leave it at that. The reason I asked you to come out here. Sam thinks its best now that he is awake and she is happy with his results for him to move back to the more private hospital. I didn't get her meaning but she was quite insistent on it."

"Why would she say that? Fitz still needs another surgery."

"That's the thing he moved his hand, it was crushed he shouldn't be able to, I asked him and he can feel it."

"What are you saying Simmons?"

"I don't know… I'm tired… just forget it… let's get back inside, can you start the arrangements to move him back to a SHIELD hospital or I could keep him on the Bus?"

"I'll call Maria, you should get back in there with him." May stated and watched as the brunette entered Fitz room.

"May?" Coulson asked

"I'm going to call Maria can you…Trip?"

"She isn't here, the nurse said she left saying Fitz was going to be transferred and that she wouldn't be here for a few weeks. I need to find here." Trip stated

"I think its time we talk to Skye."

"She hasn't told us anything what makes you think she will tell us now."

"We haven't asked her the right questions."

"May?"

"Coulson go and see Fitz I need to call Maria." May stated dialling Maria's number so Coulson turned and entered the room with Trip in toe. He entered to see Simmons and Skye in the corner in a heated conversation both Bobbie and Fitz were watching them but both became quiet when they saw Coulson and Trip enter. Trip went over to Fitz and hugged him awkwardly but Fitz beamed when he saw him. Coulson went over to Bobbie giving her a questioning look in Skye's and Simmons direction she just shrugged in response. Shortly after May entered and came over to Fitz giving his hand a squeeze and a small smile.

"It's good to see you awake." She stated but the others could tell he was getting tired

"Jemma." He called and she went over after giving Skye a pointed look she moved to her chair and retook Fitz' hand he smiled at her so she bent over and kissed him which made him grin even more. May went over to Skye after Bobbie who returned to her side after Coulson entered. They stayed there for two hours talking about random things or just sitting in silence.

"We should let you rest, Leo you need your rest, we will be back tomorrow." May stated that Fitz was looking tired.

"Tomorrow?" Jemma asked

"Yes, tomorrow we will transfer him back to a SHIELD facility.

"B-bus?" Fitz asked

"I don't know man you may need more care…" Trip began

"N-no B-bus." Fitz stated more firmly.

"We will discuss it more tomorrow. Bobbie is going to stay here with Jemma." May stated receiving a questioningly look from Bobbie but nodded after receiving a certain look from May meaning no discussion. Simmons nodded in agreement so Trip made his way out and Skye hugged Bobbie and Jemma before giving Fitz a hug she then left behind May and in front of Coulson as she walked out she got a sense of being escorted. Trip turned and looked at May and Coulson,

"I need to go to Bishop Corp." he stated

"Why?" Skye asked

"I need to find Sam." He replied Skye looked around and saw that they were all watching her

"What?" she asked

"DO you know where she is?"

"No."

"Do you know why she left?"

"No, what are you getting at May?"

"Why would she tell Simmons to transfer Fitz?"

"I don't know why Sam does half the things she does. Ask me what you really want to ask me?" Skye stated looking at her sternly.

"Fine…"

"May." Coulson warned

"No she wants me to ask. What are you keeping from us? You and Sam, ever since you brought her in to help Fitz you've been keeping something from us."

"I owe Sam my life, we went through hell together and she got us out, she saved us, she saved me. She had to make an impossible decision and she chose to save me. Sam's nature is to help people she is kind and caring, it almost tore her apart when…"

"When what?" Coulson asked more gently

"When he made her choose one of us to save. He was testing her and she couldn't save us both, she saved me"… Skye choked back a sob as memories of that night started replaying in her mind, she unconsciously wrapped her arms around her… "After everything I did she never gave up on me. She wouldn't leave if it wasn't important." Skye said now looking up not knowing when her gaze dropped to the floor.

"Skye is Sam gifted?" Coulson asked getting everyone's attention.

 **AN: Merry Christmas. Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed. So what do you think I love to hear your opinions... Until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

Family Forever More c15

 **AN: hey there here is the next chapter hope you enjoy. P.S. I do not own any marvel characters. ENJOY**

Chapter 15

Skye stood there staring at the three faces two blank one confused, all watching her closely.

"Coulson, Sam is a genius like Fitz and Simmons, the way her mind works is incredible. The things that she can do like Fitz and Simmons can be classed as gifted." Skye replied all seriously but looking at May's and Coulson's expressions she knew that answer was not what they were expecting so she turned and started walking away from them. Trip turned and followed somewhat jogging to catch up to her not noticing the look that May gave Coulson.

"Skye. Hey Skye wait up."

"Trip not now."

"Skye please do you know where she is?"

"No."

"What?" Trip asked noticing the look on Skye's face.

"I can call Chris he might know."

"Please?" Trip asked and sighed when Skye pulled out her phone and dialled a number he waited patiently as she spoke to Chris but became concerned with her reactions.

"What?" Coulson asked walking up behind them.

"She's left."

"What do you mean?"

"Chris said that Sam's put someone called Regan in charge of Bishop Corp and has left."

"Can she do that?"

"It's her company she can do as she pleases. But why she has done it? Ok now I am worried."

"Why?" Trip and May asked

"The last time something like this happened. Let's just say the outcome was not good."

"She's running." May stated

"Yes." Skye swallowed a lump in her throat as her throat suddenly became very dry.

"From who?" May asked

"I don't know."

"You do, you just don't want to say it."

"Because if I'm right…"

"Skye who is she running from?"

"Our past." Skye whispered, Coulson became concerned with her expression and the sudden lack of colour in her cheeks. He placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort and she flinched away from him stepping back before looking at the others who looked concerned. "I…I… need some air." Skye stated practically running away from them pulling out her phone she dialled Sam's number, not surprised that is went to voicemail.

'Sam, I know why you are running, I am here for you. Please call me back.'

She put her phone away but continued her exit from the hospital and when she got to one of their cars she jumped in and went to drive off not before May climbed into the passenger seat. They didn't speak to each other which was fine with Skye and Skye wasn't really sure where she was going to go so she drove back to base, the only words spoken was when May swore under her breathe as Skye nearly tailgated another car. Skye parked and got out leaving a concerned May in the passenger seat. 'She failed her licence.' May thought to herself breathing deeply before moving out of the car. They made their way to the bus, along the way they picked up Natasha but the silence remained. Skye moved straight to her bunk and locked the door leaving May and Natasha in the hallway. Natasha looked to May in a questioning manner, May nodded and led the way to the cockpit to brief her.

Skye sat on her bed trying to think of what she could do to help Sam, she pulled out her laptop and started searching when she noticed code running across the screen.

"Ace are you there?" Skye asked

'Yes Storm.' Came his robotic voice echoing through the room.

"I need to get a message to Blaze."

'Blaze is out of communications.' The AI replied

"I know but can you leave a message for her."

'What is the message?'

"You don't have to do it alone."

'Very well, message has been left.'

"Good. Now where are we with the programming?"

'Still running, narrowing search perimeter down.'

"Keep me posted."

'Incoming message from Bobbie Morse.' He informed her.

"Very well I have it from here." Skye said disconnecting her phone from the laptop.

Message:

Bobbie: R u alright?

Skye: I'm fine

Bobbie: Try again

Skye: please leave it alone

Bobbie: I am there if you need me

Skye: No stay with FitzSimmons

Bobbie: Don't shut me out

Skye: I'm not

Skye: Sam thinks hospital not safe

Phone ringing; Caller id Bobbie

"Had enough of texting?" Skye answered

"What do you mean Sam thinks the hospital isn't safe."

"Why do you think she told Simmons to transfer him? Just stay safe you're moving him tomorrow."

"Skye…"

"I can't talk right now. I'm working, I will see you tomorrow. Stay safe… I love you." Skye stated hanging up not hearing Bobbie's response she collapsed on her bed dropping her phone next to her. She ran her hand through her hair looking at the ceiling when her phone started buzzing like crazy causing her to sigh loudly that turned into a groan as she had to sit up to find it. She looked at the message and bolted out through the door crashing into the wall she corrected her direction and headed to the cockpit. She had to find May.  
She burst through the door to see both May and Romanoff looking at her as she seemed to be interrupting a conversation between them. Both wore worried expressions towards her but she ignored the look she held up her phone showing May who looked confused.

"She gave me coordinates."

"Who?" Natasha asked knowing the answer

"Sam."

"What are the coordinates for?"

"I don't know, she broke her cone of silence whatever it is for it must be important May we have to go."

"I will call Coulson." May stated nodding her head to Natasha

"I will call Maria, then Clint."

"Why Clint?" Skye asked

"I like to have him around if there is going to be a fight."

"Hey." May stated looking offended but Nat knew she was joking when May smirked. Both women picked up their phones and dialled their friends to inform them of this new development.

15 minutes later the plane was in the air with added addition to the team

Skye looked around the command centre somewhat in a daze knowing that Bobbie was still at the hospital. Trip was off to one side looking like a shell of his normal self. There was a new agent standing next to him one she had heard plenty about from Bobbie. Agent Isabel Hartley a friend from Bobbie and Trips' time at the academy as well as Clint and Sharon with Natasha standing in the background watching Coulson and May waiting for a plan. Maria was running back end from the Triskelion so she was up on the big screen informing them of what the satellite feed of the coordinates were. By this time May had figured out this is where she had killed Mrs Forrest so they all agreed this was definitely a trap.


	16. Chapter 16

Family Forever More c16

Chapter 16

Maria checked her phone there was a message from Nick saying he needed to see her, she sighed as she left the command room that she was running back end for Coulson's mission they were still in the air and wouldn't arrive for another hour. It was concerning though that the location they were heading was where it all began so to speak. Where May and her strike team stopped the Ruvana deal. She had read the report at least a dozen times she knew it was messy but her agents were in the right. She made her way to Fury's office and when she entered she was surprised to see Steve there and more surprised that standing between them was Sam.

"Sir?"

"Maria I had Captain Rodgers go and get Ms Bishop and he brought her back to me."

"I can see that sir, I'm busy with Natasha at the moment. You said it was urgent."

"Oh it is tell her what you told me." Nick said looking at Sam

"I never sent any message to Skye."

"What, the coordinates?"

"I never sent them." Sam interrupted

"What have you been doing?" Maria asked

"It doesn't matter, the only thing that does is whomever sent that to Skye wanted her to go there."

"We know, we have already come to that conclusion and they know they may be walking into a trap."

"You have the area under surveillance?" Sam asked but already knew the answer.

"Only satellite there are no camera's in the area."

"I need to get there now."

"You're a civilian…" Fury started

"Yes but Simmons is still with Fitz they don't have a doctor, I am one. I can help. If you don't send me at least tell me you've sent them backup." Sam once again interrupting but her tone showed her frustration, Maria looked to Steve then Nick before replying.

"I have a team on standby."

"Send them now. We are an hour out from where they are if you send them when they need them it will be too late." Sam stated after finding out about the coordinates she knew where it was and how far away already coming up with a plan if needed.

"Sir Permission to be a part of this mission?" Steve asked grabbing everyone's attention reminding them of his presence he had been called by director Fury to collect the young women still unsure of what was going on but he knew that Natasha was on a mission with Clint and it may be a trap. He wanted in.

"I need to be there too." Sam stated when she saw Fury was about to refuse her again she played her last card. One she knew he could not refuse, she also noted something in Captain America's eyes when she spoke up it looked like understanding. Part of her was in deed freaking out about being in the same room and Captain America but her logical side was winning with her soul mate in potential danger and Skye, she knows Skye and that danger seems to follow her so she tossed in her last card if this didn't work she didn't know what else to do.

"My soul mate is there and is in danger you have no right to keep me away from him." She saw it then, deep in his eye. By law he knew he could not keep them apart especially if she sensed he was in trouble and she had just admitted to needing to go to him. By law he could not stop her, she technically has done nothing wrong and his theories about her are just that theories. He needed proof to hold her and he didn't have any at this point of time, so he sighed. He saw the look of confusion cross over Steve's face.

"Captain Permission granted I need you to watch over the good doctor here. Head down to the hanger the quin jet is waiting for you with strike team bravo. Maria keep me posted on any news from the bus." Nick stated and watched as the three of them left his office. He sighed looking back at his desk, he had several reports to go over and missions to ok with his top agents in danger he decided to halt his paper work and go and give Maria a hand so he followed behind; Maria heading back to the command room and Steve and Sam heading to the hanger.

BACK ON THE BUS

Skye watched as the operatives all got ready checking weapons and making sure their cavalla was on secure May and Natasha were in the cockpit and had informed them they would be landing in five. Skye did not like the fact that they were only relying on satellite and also the fact that it was guaranteed a trap seeming that Maria had gotten a hold of them 25 minute ago saying they had Sam and she had kindly informed them she did not send the coordinates. This had Skye confused seeming Sam was the only one with that cell number, she had spoken with Sam who was on her way with their back up team. Sam too was worried about this and knew she had a leak somewhere within her unit of employees who she thought she could trust. Skye knew that it was a low blow to her and that she took it personally so she knew that was one reason as to why she was on her way. Skye rechecked her weapon before placing it back in its holster. May and Coulson were happy enough that she was granted a weapon after all she was given level one clearance and even got a badge. It was only recent and it seemed to be in the shadows of what was happening with the whole bad guy with a vendetta against May but the team made an effort to celebrate it. Simmons even facetimed her from the hospital. She once again ran her fingers across the key board for familiarity and comfort before breathing deeply. She looked over at Trip and agent Hartley even though she told her to call her Izzy but she wasn't there yet and saw there features relax and a determination set in their posture. They were ready for a fight, Clint was fiddling with his bow he looked up as if he sensed her starring at him and gave her a small smile before moving over to Coulson who still seemed to be watching the screen. They had a plan and had gone over it several times but he still could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen, even with Clint and Natasha both agreeing that it was a really good plan. He had just gotten off with Maria and she had told him their back up was 20 minutes behind them, damn they must be hitting the green if they had caught up with them. He was happy that Captain America was a part of their back up with a strike team he wasn't sure how he felt about the doctor coming along, he still never got his straight answer and he wondered why Fury agreed to it. He sighed before turning to Clint and smiling, together they made their way down to the cargo bay with Trip, Izzy, Sharon and Skye where they strapped down for landing. Once they were landed and the bus had settled Natasha and May joined them in the cargo bay.

"Are we waiting for back up to arrive?" Skye asked

"No, we're sticking to the plan." May stated

"Okay then. Move out." Coulson added.

 **AN: Wow there you go. What do you think? The fight is about to begin who will survive? Will Captain America and this Strike team get there in time? Until Next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

Family Forever More c17

Chapter 17

They moved into their already determined groups heading to their specific marks. Clint and Natasha seemed to be in their natural elements working in perfect sync May and Coulson went together they were heading to the front. Izzy and Trip were making their way to the back leaving Sharon and Skye who moved off to the west entrance. Everyone had their weapons drawn and their coms were quiet after giving their affirmative to Maria who was their eyes from the sky.

"Trip, Hartley you have three signatures coming your way. May, Coulson I only see one heat signature two meters from your entry point. Sharon, Skye your section is a little dodgy give me a minute to see if we can clear it up." Maria informed them "Clint 2 clock." There was gunfire and shouting could be heard.

Trip and Izzy moved in through the back door the warning from Maria had them ready, three men standing there with semiautomatic guns aimed at them thankfully Trip and Izzy were faster, they moved through the door diving to the side while firing one man's finger must have been on the trigger as he fell his gun went off tearing through the already semi demolished wall. They moved in sync clearing their section, there was plenty of rubble but no more bad guys, Izzy nodded to Trip after hearing Natasha's comment he added his own.

"Our section is cleared moving to section 4." Natasha stated.

"Our section is cleared, moving to help Skye." Trip stated getting the nod from Izzy they made their way west both on high alert.

Natasha and Clint moved through there section barely making a noise when gunfire broke out they dived for cover when they noticed they weren't the ones being fired upon.

"Clint 2 o'clock." Was the only thing Natasha registered when the familiar thud and hiss of his bow could be heard followed by a thud of his target falling they came across four more men each falling to the same fate either by an arrow or one of her bullets the fifth man was two close and came at them with a knife, Natasha was faster and had him down for the count thanks to her 'shocking gauntlets' (that's what Fitz named them after all he designed and built them who was she to judge even though she never called them that). They made their way through their section with ease informing the others they were moving on to section 4 just as discussed. So far the plan was going ok she was silently keeping tabs of the others.

"How many guys do you think are in the next section?" Clint asked always wanting to make things interesting.

"Six."

"Why six?"

"I don't know."

"You say six I say three." Clint smiled preparing his next arrow they rounded the corner.

After getting the negative visual from Maria, Sharon and Skye decided to enter anyway with extra caution. They entered the door with Sharon turning to clear the room on the right Skye stayed alert and kept an eye out in the hallway. The room was clear but looking down the hall they couldn't make anything out in the darkness. So they pulled out their torches and moved on.

"Every horror movie has a dark and creepy hallway, they never turn out well for those who venture down them." Skye stated as they continued on before returning to silence. That was when they heard it. A distinct noise that they were not alone there. Sharon looked to Skye who nodded they turned off their light and moved behind rubble of a caved in wall. Skye pulled out one of Fitz toys, one she knew he would be pissed at her for using and sent it off down the hall both Sharon and Skye put on glasses she then pushed the button after receiving a nod from Sharon. The hall was illuminated in bright light. Sharon then stepped up and started shooting followed only a second behind by Skye. Seven men were down thankfully due to the sudden appearance of bright light they were dazed enough for Sharon and Skye to get them before they recovered. Skye was using her icer over her gun so ever guy she got had the blue markings of the dentotroxin.

"You alright?" Sharon asked

"Yeah you?"

"Yep let's keep moving." Sharon stated after checking her mag. Together they continued down the hall.

"We should be coming to a left turn." Skye stated as they continued moving, they walked on for another minute before stopping

"We should have come to the left turn by now." Sharon commented turning back around only seeing darkness shining her flashlight the way they had come but not finding anything.

"That's not our only problem."

"What?" Sharon asked turning around Skye had walked several paces ahead of her and shone her light showing Sharon a wall.

"Looks like this is the side of the building that has the most damage. Maria is there any other way to reach the others…Maria do you copy? I can't reach her. Guys? May? Coulson? Anyone? Sharon I can't reach any of them."

"They must be jamming our signals." Sharon stated

"What do we do? Do we go back?"

"Well we can't go forward. We will go back and find another way."

"They may not be jamming our signals, Maria did say this area was glitch, plus I still have ACE." Skye stated pulling out her phone. She went to move back to Sharon when there was a rumble and the area around her fell. Sharon jumped out of the way of the falling rubble and as the dust settled she looked back to see where Skye once stood now lay a mountain of concrete.

"Skye!"

May and Coulson entered the main entrance of the already decaying building. May entered First with Coulson watching her six. Maria's warning of one hostile had them ready, they knew their might be more so both were on high alert. They heard gunfire, but registered fast enough it was not aiming for them so after Coulson received a look from May they continued on, the surrounding area was clear but when they entered the area Maria warned them of, they saw a man standing there holding a picture frame, he seemed unfazed by the gunfire that could be heard or the crackling of his radio beside him he looked up at May and Coulson with a grief stricken look.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked looking at May directly

"Hugo Forrest."

"Do you know what you did to me? Do you even remember? Or was she just another number to you? Just another Victim? You killed her! She was everything to me, my whole world. And you took her from me."

"She knew the risks of what she did."

"She was an accountant."

"For evil men."

"Her clients business were their own thing she had nothing to do with it. You killed her."

"She worked with not for, she was a high accountant and knew where the money came from and what it was used for, and she had a weapon on her. What you are doing is wrong."

"No, it's justice."

"What's your plan here Mr Forrest?" Coulson asked noting how rigid May was getting, he saw the man before them with no weapons only the walkie talkie and the photo frame of which he suspected was a picture of his wife.

"Justice."

"How exactly are you planning on that?" May asked

"A life for a life. I am un armed. I have nothing to live for tell me Mr Coulson does that make me dangerous." He asked now looking to him, and that was when Coulson noticed a gleam in his eyes a look he has seen before a look in psychopaths.

"It does."

"Does it give you the right to shoot me, once again I am unarmed."

"Nobody is shooting anybody. What is your plan?" Coulson asked, that was when they felt it a rumble at first he thought it was an earthquake but the groaning of the building had him rethinking that.

"Check in." Maria stated over coms.

"Delta checking in all clear, section 4 is clear."

"Charlie checking in still making way to Skye and Sharon there was a wall blocking the way we had to go the long way."

"Bravo team? Bravo team check in. Guys bravo team may be in trouble can you double time Team Charlie."

"Already doing that." Trip replied now running to the entrance that Sharon and Skye entered as he opened the door Sharon nearly ran right into him.

"No coms… in there… no… coms. Need… help… Skye… trapped." Sharon stated through gasps.

 **AN: That was intense tell me what you think? Until next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

Family Forever More c18

Chapter 18

May heard Trip over the coms saying that Skye was trapped and growled, her focus on the man in front of her had her gun raised and aimed right at his head. That was when she heard a robotic voice in her ear.

'Can anyone read me?'

"Who is it?" she heard Izzy ask

'ACE, Miss Skye wanted me to inform you she is stuck, there is a large piece of rubble trapping her left leg otherwise is unharmed. And wants to know the plan for getting her out.' May heard Coulson sigh with relief behind her she felt Nat's presence before she felt her hand on her shoulder telling her to lower her weapon? She did slowly and reluctantly with the man across from her grinning at her.

"Was she somebody important to you AGENT May?" He spat at her, before May could do anything Coulson had come up behind them and punched the man across the jaw. Coulson cursed as his hand immediately began to throb but he didn't care he looked over at the others and shrugged at them.

"Skye?" he asked over the coms, no reply.

"She's trapped we need something to get her out?" Trip asked

"There's that thing on the plane that Fitz and Simmons were working on damn it I can't remember what they said…"

"I remember how it works." May stated nodding,

"You and I will go and get it, Nat you stay here with him until our back up arrives, and Clint you go to the others we will meet you there." Coulson stated they all nodded and headed to do their tasks. Nat watched as the man on the ground, the one behind hurting her Mel slowly sat up. He was rubbing his jaw but he remained smiling, he began to laugh and dread began to build up in the Black Widow's heart. She turned back the way the others had left and felt the explosion before hearing it, her ears were ringing as she ran outside. The pain she felt could only mean one thing Melinda was hurt. She saw the smoke and dirt taking in her surrounding her mind filled in the details, landmine by the looks of it as the dust settled she saw both May and Coulson on the ground neither of them moving. Her feet began to move on their own and before she knew it she was up to May.

"Mel." She shouted an arm around her waist pulled her back and she fought against the strong arm holding her back she turned and saw it was Steve he was talking to her but she couldn't make out any of the words her ears were still ringing and somehow she knew it was not from the explosion. She saw the doctor bend over May and start examining her, she saw the backup team move out heading towards where Skye was as she watched them leave she saw Clint running towards them heading straight for Coulson. And to her surprise the rest of their team was heading their way, they must have gotten Skye out as Trip was carrying her with Izzy and Sharon on either side. Skye was covered in dust and blood by the looks her head was resting against Trip's chest before Natasha returned her focus on May. Sam had her phone out and was holding in out over May and the look on her face spoke volumes. Natasha moved forward crouching down next to her reaching for her hand but froze when Sam grabbed it.

"Don't touch her." She said

"What? Why?" Natasha almost snared at her

"Her back is broken. Don't move her." Sam replied calmly but forcefully. That was when her words sank in, her back was broken. She pulled out an IV from her bag and inserted it with precision and care handing it to Natasha telling her to hold it up. She then moved over to Coulson once again holding her phone out over him and once again her grim expression revealed plenty. She tore open his shirt revealing a bruised chest she then pulled more tolls out from her bag and before Clint could stop her she cracked his chest, Coulson's gasp of breath was the only thing that stopped Clint from shouting the doctor. She also hooked him up with an IV and continued examining him. Trip brought Skye over to her and Sam moved over to her. Skye waved her off.

"Save them. Please Sam not me, not this time."

"I don't treat that leg you could lose it."

"Please Sam they are…" Skye stopped herself, the strike team had returned with Mr Forrest in cuffs he was smiling at the scene in front of them but his eyes turned dark when he saw Sam.

"I warned you to stay away from this, from them. He will know where to find you." He shouted but Sam wasn't listening to him instead she was watching Skye and examining her leg.

"Sam you need to save them."

"Skye, May has a broken back plus internal damage. Coulson has a collapsing lung which I have stabilized for now and a head injury.

"Sam please they are the parents I never had. Save them, I can't lose them." Skye pleaded, Sam had her hands on her head looking at the faces around her then returning her gaze to Trip. He remained quiet and just watched her. She gave him a small smile before returning to her bag she pulled out a needle. Once again looking at those around her she sighed. She went over to Trip and kissed him, he kissed her back before stepping back surprised. The syringe now empty and Trip's confused expression matching almost everybody's as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Sorry, I can't have you stopping me." She whispered kissing him on the head. She then rescanned both May and Phil with her phone. She turned to the others all who had questioning looks.

"Don't do it. You do this you will never be safe." Forrest was fuming. She ignored him and moved Skye closer to her.

"Safe them." she whispered tiredly.

"I'm saving you all." Sam whispered back, this seemed to wake Skye up.

"You've never done more than one person at a time let alone three at once."

"Trust me."

"Always." Skye replied without hesitancy.

"Looks like my secret will be out." Sam stated growing serious but that didn't stop her she turned to Izzy. "No matter what do not stop me." Izzy gave her a slight nod, she then turned to Natasha and Clint. "I am going to help them are you going to interfere?" she asked the pair who looked confused when she didn't receive an answer she glared at them. They nodded in agreement than turned to each other confused. Sam relaxed her shoulders before once again checking her phone she groaned quietly to herself knowing what will happen to her but one look at those around her and at Skye she knew what she had to do. She was not going to be the cause of Skye losing the only parents who have accepted her. She closed her eyes, blocking the world out and focused on the three bodies in front of her. She sensed their life force, Coulson's was very weak and May's was tormented Skye's was well familiar after all she saved her before. She slowly started the transference.

The others watched at first confused as it seemed nothing was happening then the impossible happened right before their eyes. The three agents on the ground started to glow the doctor crouched over them screamed as they heard bones cracking. Steve went to step forward but Sharon stopped him. Bruises appeared on Sam's arms her face going grey but she didn't stop. Natasha almost stopped her when May arched in the air and screamed but as she did it they noticed the burns and scratches on her face faded only to reappear on Sam's. Skye groaned before her eyes fluttered open, she sat up and the others saw the light around her fade. Coulson's glow seemed to intensify. Everyone seemed to freeze as time seemed to slowly drag on. No one dared to say anything they were all watching expectantly. Mr Forrest himself seemed to fall silent as things transpired. Sharon moved over to Skye who was watching Sam with wide eyes. This had Sharon confused so she moved over to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I didn't know."

"Know what?"

"That this happens."

"That she can heal?"

"No. You don't get it, look at her. She isn't healing us she is taking it away and transferring it onto herself. Oh God." Skye said moving over and grabbing Sam's phone.

"What?" Sharon asked

"Look. It is there scans. Broken back, broken ribs, internal bleeding, head trauma… the list goes on. What is the price to heal all of us?" Skye asked

"What are you talking about Skye?" Hartley asked

"Last time she healed me she couldn't heal another, Sam chose to save me and Karan died because Sam couldn't save her, he made her choose. Sam was in a coma for 3 weeks. She had to relearn how to talk. I thought he hurt her head but now… There are three of us. She has never done anything like this God what have I done." Skye hugged her legs knowing that she was fully healed and nothing wrong with her. She looked up again when Steve started shouting to stop her which made her look at Sam who was now bent over, blood was dripping from her nose and ears. More bones could be heard breaking that was when Sam sat up smiled than fell to the ground unconscious.

 **AN: Wow that was a lot to take in. tell me what you think? Does Sam survive? What will happen to her? Is May and Coulson alright? Until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

Family Forever More c19

Chapter 19

Everyone froze, nobody moved they stood their staring at those on the ground. Natasha moving close to Melinda while Clint sat there staring at Coulson. Skye moved over to Sam she used Sam's phone and held it over her just the same way she had done not ten minutes ago but nothing happened.

"Ace I need you to run the scan now." Skye cried out and the phone in her hand came to life images and data appeared on the screen and Skye felt her world crashing around her. A list of all her injuries and a % rate appeared. Sharon moved closer to her and took the phone from her hand before looking at the others who now moved in closer.

"We need to get her to a medical facility now." Sharon stated but Skye took the phone back and went over to May and Coulson scanning them both she looked at Natasha first and gave her a small smile.

"She's fine, she's just unconscious you can move her into the bus. Same goes with Coulson. They just need there rest. Somebody needs to get Trip inside too." Skye stated looking down at her friend she returned to Sam.

"What about her…" Sharon started asking but watched as Skye took out cord and wires and started attaching them to her. Then she pulled out a stretcher from the bag and couldn't stop the smile as she thought of the conversation she had with Sam about her 'Mary Poppins' bag. But the smile vanished as soon as it appeared as she saw how hurt Sam was. With the help of Captain America, Izzy and Sharon they got her on the stretcher and moved her to the bus placing her in the medical area (Simmons lab). Natasha came into the room as the others were discussing on which base to go to. They even had Maria on the phone telling them where to go but Natasha wouldn't have it, she looked to Clint and he nodded his head in agreement thinking the same thing then her attention went to Steve as she spoke up.

"We aren't going there." She said and the room fell silent everyone turning to look at her. It was Maria who answered

"It is the closes SHIELD Medical facility." Maria began but was cut off.

"No we aren't taking her to SHIELD, Stark is closer. We are taking her to the Avengers tower." She stated firmly and Steve was nodding her head. Now if it was any other agent on any other day Maria would have put up more of a fight or go as far as ordering her to bring her to SHIELD custardy but she simply nodded her head agreeing to it then hanging up after getting the backup team to bring Hugo Forrest back to her. Natasha then left the others and went and sat next to Melinda who was in her bunk. Steve went off to call Tony and make sure everything was ready without getting into too much detail over the phone so Izzy went to piolet the plane. They were still in the air when Trip woke up and if Skye wasn't there to calm him down things wouldn't have turned ugly so he now sat next to Sam watching the monitors closely he could feel her pain even though they hadn't yet sealed the bond which had him worried. It was when Izzy stated over the intercom that they were approaching Avengers tower that Sam's vitals spiked and her heart stopped. Trip jumped into action yelling at those in the room telling them what to do while he did compressions. He was aware of her injuries he made Skye show him the scans and the little he did know of first aid had his heart clenching with worry. This was bad, very bad.

When they landed a medical team was on standby waiting for them and took her away to a room all set up for surgery. Tony walked over to Steve with a questioning look, he saw Clint sitting next to a bed with Coulson on it and he knew Natasha was on this plane but couldn't see her. And there were other people he did not know but looked like agents a part of him wanted to turn them away but his gaze landed on a familiar blonde girl who was talking with a tall dark man and a brunette girl (yes Skye looked like a girl to him) he moved over to them instead.

"Sharon what are you doing here?" he asked

"Hey Uncle Tony." She said giving him a small smile the brunette girl grinned at her.

"Uncle Tony?" she asked but Sharon waved her off and went over and hugged him, he returned the hug then stepped back by this time Steve came over to them.

"What is going on and who was it that just got wheeled into my tower?" Tony asked

"That is a very long story but right now we should go inside." Sharon stated but froze when she saw Natasha walking towards them with a wide awake Melinda who was leaning on Natasha for support.

"I will explain everything when we are inside. Skye, Trip come on." Natasha stated leading the way off the bus. Tony say the brunette girl slightly run after them to help support the woman Natasha was helping and the dark man followed behind them he looked absolutely devastated.

"That is Antoine Triplet grandson of Gabe Jones his Soul mate was the one that just got wheeled into your tower. Let's go Tony." Steve said moving over to help Clint get Coulson inside. He was surprised once they were all off the bus and inside the tower that the plane left heading back to a SHIELD base. Izzy was heading back on Maria's orders then was going to take over twin sitting while Bobbie and Maria would come back to the tower. Once inside Natasha started talking to Skye with Melinda as she was getting an update on what happened and answers from Skye. Trip was watching the door where the doctors took Sam and Clint took Coulson down to his room to rest. Sharon moved over to Tony handing him a drink as she began to explain what was happening. Bruce entered looking to those in the room with interest and was about to head back to his lab but Tony called him over and became very interested in the conversation. Once they were caught up Tony moved over to the couch and sat down looking to those across from him who still seemed to be having a quiet conversation.

"So she is gifted that is why you brought her here?" Tony asked Natasha interrupting them

"I brought her here because she saved my soul mate." Natasha retorted, Tony nodded his head in understanding still trying to get over the fact that she had a soul mate, this was the first time he had met Melinda and their 'family'. He understood the concept of the family idea because Sharon had explained everything it was confirmed when Maria turned up with Bobbie with no intentions on taking Sam back to SHIELD. Tony looked at those in the room as most of them looked tired but they all seemed to be looking at the closed doors where the doctors were working on Sam. Coulson came out of the elevator with Clint and smiled to those in the room, Skye hugged him long and hard before making her way back next to May.

"So you knew this Dr Bishop was gifted?" Tony asked Skye who was sitting next to Melinda and Bobbie.

"Yes." She replied simply.

"But you didn't tell anyone." He asked

"No."

"May I ask why not?"

"She saved you before." Bruce stated when he saw Skye wasn't going to answer breaking his silence since he entered the room.

"Yes." Skye said getting a faraway look in her eyes.

"When?" Tony asked

"When we were kids." Skye replied

"This threat that this Hugo Forrest made to her, is it from then?" Bruce asked and noted the scared look cross Skye's face but it disappeared just as fast.

"Yes. Sam and I grew up together, her parents died when she was one, she was brought to the orphanage. I was the same age so we were raised together. But the trouble started when we were 12…" Skye started looking to those in the room noting she had everyone's attention even Trips. She took a deep breath knowing everything was about to change she started her recount of the time that changed her life forever.

 **AN: so here is the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it tell me what you think. Until next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

Family Forever More c20

 **AN:** **MUST READ** **: Hey there here is the next chapter, mention of abuse and rape in this chapter (not in detail) so be warned. This chapter is from Skye telling the others in the tower about her past with Sam.**

Chapter 20

By this stage Sam and I were inseparable we had both been to several foster homes but nobody seemed to want us, I had just returned from a home the Brody's I really thought this was going to be it I even tried calling Mrs Brody Mum once they sent me back the next day, so as my usual depression began after being returned Sam was there not trying to cheer me up but just sitting with me reminding me that I wasn't alone, anyway she had just stated something ridiculous that I couldn't help but smile she always seemed to know exactly what to say to get me out of my funk. That was when another girl around our age came out to us she seemed really happy… Karen was a short girl with green eyes and ginger hair… She told us were all being fostered together, it wasn't unusual for more than one kid to be fostered so we thought nothing of it. The next day a couple… the Renold's… came over and got us, they took us back to their home and it was nice. A week went by and it seemed good we were enrolled in the school two blocks around the corner so getting to and from was no problem. Mrs Renold was kind and Mr Renold had rules and seemed a bit stern but we got food, clothes and a bed so we could deal with it. Sam was good in school, hell she is good at anything she sets her mind too. This time she wanted to try something different something physical, so she tried out for the baseball team and made it. She was excited, Karen made the orchestra and I got in the computer club because this school had computers so why not? Things seemed to be going great I knew it shouldn't we all did, however this time it seemed to be going right so we ignored the first warnings. Mrs Renold's left to go to work and that was when he changed he almost seemed too strict the rules became absurd. Well you know me, rules and I don't usually get along so it was only a matter of time. I did something and I don't even remember what but it made the shoe drop. Thankfully Karen wasn't there yet. But he got really mad, and before I knew it my face hurt, he went to do it again but Sam stopped him she took his attention away from me. The next morning he acted as though it never happened he was his happy self that he was the week before. So we thought that was it. Another week passed and nothing happened, but one day when we were walking to school Sam stopped us. She asked if I was going to the computer club after school I said I wasn't planning to but she made me change my mind and she made sure Karen did something after school too. I asked her what was wrong but she didn't say, she said that our afterschool activities finished at the same time and that we could walk home together. We continued like this for another week and I was happy, he didn't hurt us and it was rather a long time since I was in a home for this long, even better I was with Sam. One morning I woke up and noted Sam was already up so I made my way down stairs and that was when I knew there were bags under her eyes and she looked tired and when she smiled at her Skye saw the pain in her eyes. The routine was the same we stayed out as late as possible and arrived around the same time. When he got angry Sam took the beatings he mainly used his hands but then found an interest in his belt. Sam never let either of us get hurt when I broke one of his rules she broke another almost as if she was mocking him which made him furious with her and her seemed to forget that I was even there. He entered our room two more times but I never seemed to wake up, I tried convincing Sam to come forward but she shook it off said it wasn't that bad and that apart from his mood changes this was still one of the nicest places that either of them had been to. School had finished and the computer club had finished too, I walked through the door and noted that Sam was not yet home. I looked around and saw he wasn't home either Karen was on the table doing homework and seemed relieved that I was home so I started on the dishes that were left from his lunch, I hadn't noted how hot the water was and the first thing I washed was his favourite cup knowing he would want it when he got home. I was careful as I washed it and put it aside to cool before drying it, then I washed his plate and was about to dry it when he slammed the door giving me a fright it was an accident I clasped the plate with my bare hand and reflexively dropped it. I heard the smash and my heart jumped through my throat I looked at the floor and the shattered plate then looked back up to the door he stood there staring at me Karen was staring at me scared that was when his expressions changed from neutral to hatred in an instant. He stormed over to me grabbed me by the hair.

"I'm so sorry the water was hot…" I tried to explain but he cut me off. I heard Karen give a small whimper, I looked to her scared but she was frozen in fear.

"The water was hot! The water was HOT! I will show you hot." He shouted moving over to the stove he turned the element on high and watched as the rims turned red, I tried to get out of his grasp while muttering apologies but his grip was firm and I could feel him pulling my hair. He grabbed my hand and pulled it towards the element.

"No please don't. Please I'm sorry." I begged him while tears streamed down my face knowing it was doing nothing but too scared to do anything else I braced myself for the pain… just as he was about to put my hand on the stove the door opened and Sam came running in it took her two seconds to see what happened as her eyes widened in horror.

"What is going on?" She asked looking to Karen then me then him.

"I am about to teach this one a lesson." He seethed, Sam moved forward and without thinking picked up his cup, his favourite cup.

"It was **just** a plate, this is **just** a cup." She stated clear and firm then lifted the cup above her head and threw it into the ground smashing it. I stood their frozen not quite believing what was happening. Karen got up too and stood there a silent witness to it all. Then I felt myself being thrown across the room I collided into the cabinet and instantly felt pain flare throughout my body especially my head. My vision blurred and I felt something warm on my head then nothing. I woke up in the hospital with my social worker Amy sitting next to me, all I knew was that my head hurt like hell and my arm was in a cast I looked to my social worker and groaned. She was worried about me and kept apologising, I asked about Sam and Karen and she wouldn't meet my gaze. Sam was in a coma for three weeks, it took her 3 months to relearn how to talk and Karen…Karen was dead. He killed her. It turned out that Sam saved me, brought me back from the brink of death and passed out afterwards. She couldn't save Karen and it broke her. I think that is why she rarely spoke for a year afterwards. She threw herself into her studies and took it really serious.

Skye stopped she held onto Bobbie's hand tightly as memories flooded through her mind, she tried blocking it by closing her eyes and focusing her attention on her soul mate beside her who was offering support and comfort.

"Took what seriously?" Tony asked breaking the silence and making Skye look over to him, her face blank of emotion and her eyes dead of any light or joy.

"Protecting me." She answered robotically but then elaborated. "She felt responsible. So whenever I hurt myself she healed me, I never knew…that she wasn't healing me but instead taking my pain... I swore to her when she told me what happened that we would always be there for each other that we would protect each other. That was why she came to help Fitz without question. Why she continued even after she got threatened. Why she healed May and Coulson and me. We are sisters and she would do anything for me." Skye finished and looked around the room everyone was looking at her she couldn't tell half of what they were thinking except Coulson he was clear as day after all Skye had told Sam he was the father she chose and she was the daughter he never had.

"This Mr Renold's… where is he now?" May asked looking at Skye who was leaning into Bobbie this caught Bobbie's attention as well as Natasha's, Maria's and Triplet's.

"Mr Forrest seems to know him, he disappeared after attacking us, and he probably thought we were all dead. He is still wanted to this day." Skye mumbled changing position so she was hugging her legs. The room remained in silence until the doors opened and out walked a doctor.

 **AN: Wow okay that was a lot to take in… What do you think? Until next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

Family Forever More c21

The doctor looked around the room unsure on who to address when Trip made it clear it was him the doctor moved over to him. She looked him in the eyes and he couldn't tell if it was good or bad, then thought it had to be bad because she had come out early. She started talking slowly listing all her injuries most he already knew, the others leaned in so they could hear. She continued on how they tried everything they could and his heart became very loud in his ears.

"So what are you saying that there is nothing that can be done?" he asked

"There is nothing more we can do, but it seems as though she is doing it herself." The doctor replied, she worked for Tony Stark so being called to work on a gifted wasn't strange but this person seemed to be healing herself at a slow pace but healing none the less.

"What do you mean?" Trip asked

"I mean is that while we tried to see what was wrong with, stop the internal bleeding. We didn't need to she is healing herself. If we were to continue working on her I'm afraid we would make it worse." The doctor replied

"So what's the next step?"

"You wait. We can set her up here?" she asked looking over at Tony one look from Natasha he nodded at the doctor. "She seems to be in a deep sleep while her body is healing." The doctor continued.

"How long will she be asleep?" Trip asked but the doctor gave him a sad look and shook her head.

"I'm afraid I don't know." The doctor nodded then moved off to set her patient up in one of the rooms, Tony walked out with Bruce to talk about what they will need and other medical needs. Trip looked around the room, his eyes landing on Maria.

"She can't go on the index." He stated firmly, Maria looked at him as though she wanted to say something but he bet her to it.

"She gets put on that list she will be marked and anybody with access will want to use her. No, she will not be used." He stated firmly. Maria nodded, Trip was family and they protect their own.

Trip then turned to Skye who slightly relaxed when the doctor gave them the sort of good news, Sam wasn't going to die but she'd be asleep while she healed. But a look stayed on her face throughout the whole time, guilt. She shared a deeply personal story with her team and the avengers, she was slightly freaking out that she met Tony, Steve and Bruce but her worry for her best friend dampened the experience. And it was concerning if the threat was real, that Renold's was still out there and he wanted her. She looked around the room and she knew these people would protect them, her eyes landed on May and in turn Natasha who met her gaze and nodded to her as if she was reading her mind and knew what she was thinking. But it was May that said it.

"We won't let him get you." she whispered and Skye gave her a small smile. Tony came out and said she was in the room and that Trip could go and sit with her, Skye went too but when she saw her she wished she hadn't. Sam looked so small and fragile on the bed connected to wires and tubes hooked up to several machines. Her superficial wounds seemed to be already healed most have turned into scars but a couple had disappeared altogether. Trip went and sat down taking her hand and kissing it he began talking softly to her, telling her he forgave her for walking away, for sedating him and promising he will never leave her alone and would always protect her as long as she fought and come back to him. Sam was asleep for days, days turned into weeks and time slowly moved on. Maria and the others went back to work, Maria gave Coulson and his team time off and made an excuse to keep them in New York. Skye became a shell of her old self Coulson noted as did Bobbie and May she tried to reassure them that she was fine she spent her days on her lap top working away by herself or with Tony which surprised most but he warmed up to Skye really fast. But as a month and a half passed and Sam showed no signs of waking up she grew more distant, she worked harder on what nobody could say. Bobbie had tried to take her away from the computer or find out but Skye stayed closed off. She even wouldn't let Tony help, he tried hacking her computer to see what she was working on but he was surprised he couldn't past her encryption. Coulson was very worried he didn't know what to do, he saw Skye as a daughter and it hurt him to see her hurting like this. When one day she came out of her room. (Yes Stark had given a room for Bobbie and Skye, Fitz and Simmons, Coulson stayed in Clint's and May stayed in Natasha and Trip well he slept in the room with Sam). Tony had been in his lab working with Fitz who he now saw as a son (When Fitz turned up after being allowed to leave seeming he was healed although he still found it difficult to talk but Tony was a huge help) while Simmons was with Bruce trying to find and explanation as to why Sam was not awake.

Skye came into the lounging area perfectly fine as if she had bounced back. She sat next to Bobbie who had returned from a mission even though she did not feel right leaving Skye but after being reassured by Sharon, Natasha and May reluctantly left. Bobbie looked up as Skye acknowledged her, the first time in days and those in the room watched waiting for her to zone out but she didn't. Skye held onto a conversation with Natasha, even as far as asking her to help train her once checking with May that they get back into working out which made May raise an eyebrow in a questioning manner Skye never liked working out. Skye shrugged and told them she wanted to be ready. This had everyone confused it was Clint that asked her what for? He received a slap from Coulson and the whole room held their breath expecting her to close off again but she smiled at him and innocently replied for when he comes. The other in the room looked at each worriedly once again Clint being the one to break the silence. Asking why she thought he was coming. And again she looked him in the eyes and stated he wants her, this time Skye would be the one to protect her. But Skye did take her training seriously two more weeks went by she was training daily and May was impressed in the two weeks she has shown more commitment then previously and May was surprised at how well she was picking everything up. Skye was in the gym with Natasha as May and Bobbie were called in for a meeting with Maria when Jarvis informed them that Sam was awake. It had been two months, Sam had been asleep for two months and four days. Skye felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders and practically ran up to her room, slightly cursing as the elevator was taking too slow, this amused Natasha seeming that it was one of the fastest elevator's in the world designed by Stark himself you hardly feel it move. When they go to Sam's room they saw Trip standing next to the bed with Bruce and Simmons in the room on the other side of the bed with Tony, Fitz and Coulson standing against the wall unsure if they should be there.

"Sam." Skye went to move closer to her but Natasha held her back, Simmons was looking at a screen while Bruce was talking with Trip, there was a white board next to Sam who was holding a white board marker. Her eyes met Skye's and all she saw was her best friend looking scared. Sam turned back to Trip and Skye's heart stopped as she saw Trip signing to her. Simmons came over to her and Skye could read her expressions. "IS she ok?" Skye asked but a part of her knew the answer.

"Sam has lost her hearing in both ears." Simmons stated but Skye could tell she was not done but she had to interrupt her anyway.

"Is it permanent?"

"All the signs are indicating yes, but that's not all. It appears she hasn't fully healed, her lower back…Skye, Sam is paralyzed from the waist down."

"No." Skye said stepping back looking at Simmons, when she saw her friend was serious she made her way over to her. Sam was looking at her, and there was no resentment, no anger just acceptance.

'Sam…I'm so sorry.' Skye signed to her as children they were taught sign language at the orphanage.

'Not your fault, I knew the consequences of healing that many people.' Sam signed back, this grabbed Natasha's and Trip attention if she knew she was going to be this hurt why did she do it?

'Why did you do it if you knew there would be consequence?'

'You didn't have a family, I wasn't going to let them take it away from you when you finally found them. This is Family Skye. This is the real deal. You're home.' Sam replied looking at Skye who saw the love in her eyes she cleared her throat and blinked back the tears instead she turned to those in the room, each one was watching the little reunion, Trip was translating for Sam even though most in the room knew sign language and it hit most of them close to the heart. Sam was showing the true definition of Family, Love above all else no matter what.

 **AN: Wow that was touching… I hope even if it was a bit cheesy, I wanted to show that to Sam she feels responsible for Skye and even though Skye has made it clear to her that she doesn't need to she feels protective of her as an older sister would, and that Sam would always be there for her no matter what. Especially now that Skye has found a real family/bigger family Sam understands that, yes they will always have their memories and support of when they were kids and even though they aren't kids anymore Sam still looks out for her. As to Sam Skye is all she needs for family and doesn't hold a grudge that Skye wants more. She understands the need for that feeling that everybody else got and that she missed out on, so is happy that she has found it in this SHIELD family. They will prove to Sam that family can last forever and that it's not just Skye that will be welcome into their family. So this is not the end, there is more to come. Tell me what you think. Until next time**


	22. Chapter 22

Family Forever More c22

It had been 2 weeks since Sam woke up she is out of the hospital room and in a room of her own with Trip. The others in the tower have been great with helping her adjust and have been on alert, but it was time Coulson and his team had to return to the field. It was arranged that Trip will be staying in New York and Tony didn't mind them staying in the tower. He had grown quite fond of Sam and had learnt a lot about her in the last week that she actually left her room and participated in the group. Trip was helping Sam into the wheel chair to head down to the main floor where the others were having a brunch when Sam stopped him.

'Is everything alright?' he signed

'This isn't fair on you.' she signed back

'What?'

'This, you being my caregiver. I'm a burden not just to you but to Stark is well.'

'Hey you're not.'

'I want to go home.'

'Home?'

'Back to my place, I understand if you don't want to come, this… you didn't sign up for this.'

'Hey I am here, I'm all in. Besides Tony loves you.'

"I'm putting you at risk, I am not going to be selfish.'

'Look at me.' Trip signed kneeling down in front of her resting his hands on her legs. 'I am not going anywhere. You are the least selfish person I have ever met, whether you like it or not you have people that care for you.'

'I don't want him hurting you.'

'He won't you are in a tight group that defeated an alien invasion, he will have to go through them to get to you and then there is May, Maria and Natasha they are the most badass women out there. You are part of this family now.'

'I never asked.'

'You didn't have to.'

'I'm broken.'

'You may be hurt now and still healing but you are not broken.'

'I am. Those that get close to me die.'

'Sam I'm not going anywhere got that.' Trip looked at her firmly she sighed before nodding. 'Good I love you.' he added before going in and kissing her he was happy that she returned the kiss. They made their way down to the others where they were serving brunch and Tony gave her a big smile when they entered the room they had a rather lengthy conversation about stuff Trip did not understand but was grateful as he could feel the dark emotions evaporate from Sam the more she spoke with Tony. And thanks to a design they worked together on and Jarvis he was grateful he didn't have to sign the complex words and science phrases that had no meaning to him their entire conversation was caught and recorded on the tablet screens. Even if Tony could hear Sam he still enjoyed this type of conversation he was a tech whiz.

The day moved on but Sam still wanted to head back to her company she had business to attend to, Trip had agreed to take her. Tony offered his assistance but she kindly refused, she had checked with Maria as SHIELD had made a cover story for her how she was in a car crash that had made her deaf and paralysed. She mainly wanted to return to collect her things, she had accepted the fact that she would never be able to operate again but she was still able to work as an engineer. She felt comfortable taking the role still as CEO of her company but would get Regan to work with her. Trip took her to her building, she sat in the car for a while in her carpark. The security guys were surprised to see her and no doubt everyone in her building would know she was here but still she waited in the car. Looking at Trip who was watching her waiting for her to tell him to get out, she gave him a small nod so he got out the car and grabbed the wheelchair. Helping her into it he then pushed her inside. As she expected she was the centre of everyone's attention as they made their way to the elevator. She no doubt knew they were talking about her for the first time she was grateful she was now deaf so she didn't hear them talking about her but still she kept a neutral expression until she was in the elevator heading up to her office. She knew everyone knew when Ben jumped to his feet at his old desk seeming that she gone he would have been moved to the 32 floor as they got out he had a smile that faded when he saw her.

"Miss Bishop, you're back. Oh my god are you alright?" he asked she turned to Trip to which he signed back what he had said.

"I'm adjusting." Was all she replied, "Is Regan in?" she asked,

"She should be in her office, what happened?"

"Car crash, can you call her down." Sam said indicating for Trip to take her to her office, she knew Regan had her own office and that no one used her office while she was gone. Regan choose the President office on the top floor where Sam preferred to work on the 22nd floor mainly because her lab was down the hall, this floor was all hers. Trip had been in her office only once before and that was when his attention was focused on her so he didn't get to really see it because she was hurt. But looking around the room he knew it was one of comfort and efficiency. Sam was at her desk turning on her computer and shuffled through some papers that were still on her desk. There was a knock on the door making Trip turn around to see a woman with black hair in a tight bun enter very business-like.

"Samantha." She smiled, so Trip had to flick a piece of paper to get her attention forcing her to look up at him she grinned when she saw who had entered.

"Regan."

"My dear what happened? Are you alright?" she asked once again Trip signed it to her but Sam was starting to read those particular phrases so knew what she had asked.

"I'm adjusting."

"We heard about the crash, but we didn't know where you were or how you were doing. We were all so worried."

"I've been recovering. How has everything been here?"

"The deal we made with Michael was made, we finally came to an agreement one we were happy with. The lab 12 has been fixed since the malfunction that you knew of and or product line for the next gen is almost ready for testing." She replied as Trip signed she also noticed that ACE also wrote it across her screen. "Ace has been keeping you updated I am sure."

"I trust you with my company, Ace does not need to nanny you. He did inform of the explosion in Wincestor."

"No causalities, minor structural damage we are on repairs."

"Good."

"Are you back?" she asked,

"I will be overseeing the engineering department." Sam replied looking directly at Regan she nodded her head in understanding.

"I'm sorry." She stated

"What for?" Sam asked

"For what happened to you, you won't be able to operate again."

"I know, I have accepted that. I am still me and I can work in the engineering department as we as do paperwork you will just have to do the meetings."

"The board have you been in contact with them?" she asked

"I have, we are in agreement." she stated watching her carefully, she had been in contact with her board member and they agreed with her she had also been in contact with her lawyers, this was her company and made sure even though she was injured no one could take it away from her. She also added Trip to the deed with Skye so if anything was to happen to her they will be the owners of Bishop Corp.

"You are still CEO?" she asked

"This is my company." Sam replied

"Of course I didn't…"

"Regan I know I can count on you, we have been friends for years and worked together for just as long. We make a good team…is there something you want to tell me."

"I'm glad you are alright. I was worried."

"I'm fine. Did you do as I requested?" Sam asked

"I did, this was a strange request even for you. Are you sure?" she asked, she had come and sat on the chair in front of Sam.

"I hope I am wrong. Was I?"

"You are rarely wrong. This was no exception, everything you asked for." She said handing her a file, this grabbed Trip's attention as he signed it to her. Sam read through the papers in the file and frowned deeply. "What do you want to do? This is enough for expulsion from your company."

"Damn it I was really hoping I was wrong." Sam said she hadn't seen what Regan had asked another question as she placed the file on the desk she fiddled with her wheelchair. So Trip repeated Regan's question. "I want to speak with him first."

"Is that wise."

"He contacted a criminal to report on me, using Bishop Corp technology. Let alone the fact he committed corporate espionage. I want to talk to him, ACE get me security and bring up Logan Finch." She stated, this man was going to help her finally get Renold before he could get her or hurt anyone else she cared about.


	23. Chapter 23

Families Forever More c23

Before they entered her office she had gotten into her chair behind her desk, she didn't want to be seen as weak in front of a man that had sold her out to the man she dreaded the most. As she waited she let her mask fall down, a mask she perfected when she was a child to show no emotion. Trip stood off to one side remaining silent, there for her moral support but he could see she needed to do this alone. Regan was standing closer to her, not looking at Sam but rather at the door when the door finally opened and two security men came in with a very nervous looking scientist Sam had to stop a glare from settling across. Logan Finch looked around the office when his gaze finally landed on Sam he seemed to pale, that was when Trip realised that he knew exactly why he was called her and was inching for the door but one of the guards thought of this and was blocking it. They remained quiet waiting to find what this was all about…

"Mr Finch…" She got no further as he burst into tears and dropped to the ground Sam would gather that he was making a lot of noise. "Mr Finch you can stop the act." She strictly stated and almost immediately he looked up and the façade of being upset was dropped. "You know why you are here Mr Finch and we both know that Renold would never work with someone who would give him up. But you are going to tell me where to find him and then these gentlemen are going to hand you over to the FBI for aiding a felon and corporate espionage."

"These are high claims that could damage your reputation if word got out of falsely accusing me." He stated and thanks to ACE it read across her screen.

"True, but we both know it is not false accusations."

"Then I take it you have proof."

"That I do and don't worry the FBI will sure make use of it." She replied

"If that were so they would be here now and you wouldn't be talking to me."

"Don't get me wrong, there are agents outside the door waiting for you but before you go I want you to tell me where Renold is."

"Why would you want to know, you have done everything you can to stay away from him and now you want to know where he is. You finally ready to face your demons?" he asked that was when she realised he wouldn't tell even if she did ask.

"Have a nice life in prison. ACE send in the agents." Sam stated and two suites came in and took him into custody leaving her office the security men George and Luke Sam recalled them names at last escorted them out and to the lobby. Trip came over to her at the desk.

"I am sorry he didn't tell you anything." Regan stated

"The FBI will deal with him, I will let you get back to work. I won't hold you up any longer."

"It is good to see you Sam, I mean it. We were all so worried."

"Thanks." Sam looked down not liking the attention but when she looked up Regan was gone so she looked to Trip.

"What now?" he asked

"Now I want to get some work done, you don't have to stay. I can find a way home?"

"I am not going anywhere." Trip stated

"Don't you have to go back to work?"

"I am still on leave."

"Fine then can you bring the chair over I want to go to my lab." Sam asked so Trip took her to her lab and he couldn't help the whistle escaping his lips, even though she couldn't hear it.

"Damn girl this could make Tony jealous." Trip stated when she was looking at him.

"There is a lounging area down the hall with a kitchen if you want something to eat or a cafeteria two floors down." Sam stated taking off a sheet from one of the tables finding everything where she had left it. "Like nothing has changed." She mumbled she began tinkering away, Trip did end up going to the kitchen and grabbing something to eat and drink.

'Mr Antoine please come to the lab Miss Bishop is having trouble.' Ace informed him he was grateful no one was around as he knew Sam would hate that being stated over the com. Trip went to the lab and heard a crashing noise so he picked up his pace to see Sam breaking things in a rage, she ended up crying and holding onto her shaking hand as it tremored. He moved carefully in front of her knelling next to he placed a hand on her leg making her look at him.

"What happened?"

"I can't do it."

"What?"

"Any of it, I can't complete a circuit, can't even tighten a damn screw. I am never to operate again if I can't work in my lab what can I do? I…I ne-need to leave, get some air." She stated he only nodded his head taking the small piece of material out of her hand and placing it on the table before taking her out of the lab. He was surprised that the door shut behind her and he couldn't see into the room. He was going to ask about it but thought better of it instead he took her to the elevator and hurried her away from the prying eyes. He walked her around central park letting her think when she stopped he moved around next to her and waited for her to talk.

"Trip there is something I need to do."

"Alright where to?" he asked

"You can't come with me."

"What?"

"I need to do this alone. I need to…I need to find me again."

"You are right here." He said

"Please Trip?"

"How will you get around?"

"I know a driver."

"I could be that driver, purely driving you point A to point B."

"I can't do it when you're around, please?"

"If I agree to this, will you be home tonight?"

"Home?"

"Back at the tower, it's not our actual home but it's the base we are working from."

"I will come back to the tower."

"I love you." he said kissing her, she signed it back to him and he felt terrible leaving her there. He stopped some distance down the road and looked back but Sam was already moving and she didn't look back.

Trip had made his way back to the tower, Natasha was back and looked up when he entered seeing his other half wasn't with him she figured that was why he looked like a kicked puppy.

"Where is Sam?" Natasha asked

"We went to Bishop Corp, she found the mole that had been reporting back to him. He is FBI custody for corporate espionage and aiding a felon…she umm wanted to do some work in the lab where she kind of had a breakdown."

"Breakdown?" Natasha asked

"I think it hit her that she can't do what she used to, she can't operate and apparently she can't build things. She broke so many things in her lab, her hand was having a spasm. She said she needed to find herself…"

"The life she knows is over, being a surgeon an engineer that was who she is to learn that she won't be able to do them again…"

"I just feel so helpless, I can't help her."

"I'm afraid on this journey only she can help herself."

"It took everything in me to drive here and not turn around and follow her."

"She will be alright."

"How can you say that when he is out there somewhere and she won't be able to protect herself…I need to…"

"Trip stop, you do this she won't be happy. She needs her space to think."

"I can't just leave her…"

"I will go keep an eye one her, you need to wait here. Talk with Steve see if he will spar with you. You need a distraction and he has been wanting to since finding about your grandad." Natasha stated grabbing her coat and leaving the tower to track her down.


	24. Chapter 24

Family Forever More c24

Turned out not to be that hard she found her at a memorial, those that died in the battle of New York. Natasha stayed back surveying the crowd as people walked past doing their day to day routine. Sam then started to move, entering the sea of people it seemed that she was just going with the flow. Natasha blended into the back ground as she silently followed behind her, far enough to give her space but close enough in case she was needed. It seemed like they were part of the crowd for a while until Sam finally turned off the main street to one of the side streets where Natasha found her outside an orphanage at the end of the street. She sat outside the gates of Saint Agnus Orphanage Natasha clicking that this was the place she grew up, where she and Skye spent their childhood. Natasha had to admit the place looked very run down, it was a two story building with an attic the wood outside looked like it had better days the grass was overgrown and the gate was rusty. There was a church next to it that looked just as worn down. In all honesty Natasha couldn't see how this place passed its health and safety checks. There was movement inside as someone seemed to have started crying, and a child ran out the front door. They seemed to stop when they saw people by the gate so instead hightailed it around the side of the building.

"You can come up now, instead of waiting back there." Sam stated without turning back. Natasha shrugged and decided to stand next to her.

"So this is where you grew up?" she asked noticing the watch.

"Yep, Hell's corner of New York. Dodgy place or what?"

"Do you want to go in?"

"When I left I never looked back, these days it seems that is all I am thinking about."

"You gave donations to this place didn't you?"

"Yeah, you did your research…come on I want to show you something." Sam said pushing the gate open it made a terrible squeaking noise making Sam smile. "Still hasn't been fixed." She muttered and was not surprised to see a Sister waiting by the door. "An alarm of sorts tells them someone is here."

"Who needs a doorbell?"

"That is what Skye said."

"Can I help you?" the sister asked

"Sister Mary, you saying you don't remember me?" Sam asked giving her a prize winning smile.

"Samantha my child what happened to you?"

"Car crash." Sam replied

"Ohmy poor dear, I am so sorry to hear that. How are you?" she asked giving that high pitched gushing voice she used to use with the babies. She couldn't hear it but she saw the way she spoke and assumed it was that high pitched voice. She was grateful that Natasha signed it to Sam as she completely missed what she had said as she was focusing on imagining her voice.

"I am adjusting… is it alright I go around back, I need to see something."

"Of course my dear, oh Sister Agatha will be pleased you are back I will go get her." She disappeared before Natasha had finished translating so she couldn't stop her.

"Sister Agatha is still here? She was ancient when I was here. We better get going, follow me." Sam said taking her around the building to the back to a tree, off to the left was a cemetery why she was here but she stopped at the tree.

'I take it you used to climb this tree?' Natasha signed to Sam

'It was our sanctuary from the world, the bigger kids couldn't climb not as high as we went and the sisters they could only look up.' Sam signed back she ran her hand along the bark of the tree noting the boy who was up there and looking down on them. That is why she figured that Natasha was signing to her. 'We made our mark near the top, still on the stronger trunk, not on a branch, that could break.' Sam continued as she remembered all the times she came here a small smile creased her lips. That disappeared when she turned around to see Sister Agatha coming over to them, for a nun she looked scary…still, how was it that she seemed to look the same as when she was smaller sure there was a couple new wrinkles but man all those bad memories of being here surfaced by seeing her face, the 'disciplinary' actions she took when they were in trouble and she was friends with Skye so it always seemed she was in trouble.

"Samantha I couldn't believe it when Sister Mary told me it was you, well my dear it looks like you found yourself in more trouble then you could handle. Mary Sue isn't with you is she?" Agatha asked looking around this made Sam look at Natasha who was silently fuming at this nun while translating what she had said.

"Skye is not with me." Sam stated, "I really didn't want to bother you I am just here to show a friend where I grew up and visit an old one." Sam replied at this Sister Agatha's expressions seemed to soften and it could be possible that she seemed scarier like that.

"I am Sister Agatha, Samantha was one of our prized pupils albeit a little misguided in friend options." She introduced herself to Natasha and Sam could see that she was angry with the woman but it seemed she could not, she seemed oblivious to Natasha's glare and seeming that she didn't offer her hand or name who was Sam to? "We were all proud of Samantha's achievements, so proud. The Lord knows what he is doing, he has a plan for everyone. We always told her she could achieve greatness if she focused her efforts, we were right." Sam found it irritating how she was trying to take credit for her accomplishments as if they had something to do with them. "We have your publishing as an example for our other kids, to show them what they can do if they focus."

"Sister Agatha I don't want to seem rude, it is just we have a tight schedule to attend to. You know staying focused is key."

"Right of course, you are always welcome here Samantha and I am sure the Lord has a plan for you. I will pray to him for guidance."

"Thank you Sister." Sam stated before taking Natasha over to the cemetery to a specific headstone and stopping.

"I don't know how you put up with her? Skye told us some things about this place. What you two did? You are strong Sam, you will get through this."

"How much more must I be tested with?" she asked running her hand down her leg even though she couldn't feel it. "I see my hand on my leg and I know I should feel it, but nothing. This place hasn't changed at all over the years. I thought I out grew this place when I was 15 but being back here, I feel trapped as ever. This place is bed for me so why did I come back? I am looking for answers yet I have no idea what the questions are I am asking. Here rest Karen the one I couldn't save and yet her killer walks free haunting my dreams and hunting me. How much more can one person take?" She asked her hands now hiding her face.

Natasha stood back listening to her, not knowing what to say, or how to answer her questions. She didn't know how to help her. She could see Sam didn't feel as though she belonged and knew she couldn't force her into realising it, she knew these things because she too had experienced this. When Clint saved her and introduced her into SHIELD (She knew of SHIELD) and ultimately to Melinda. Melinda didn't force her into anything, she waited, stood by her until she figured it out for herself. This, this is what she was going to do for Sam. She will wait until Sam is ready to accept that she has friends and a family who will back her.

 **AN: So what do you think? A little sneak peek into Skye and Sam's background. How Natasha has accepted Sam into their family and what I think Melinda would have done for Natasha when she was brought in by Clint. Until next time?**


	25. Chapter 25

Family Forever More c25

Natasha took Sam back to the tower, by this time it was after 8 so when they entered the main communal area Trip practically pounced on them. It being clear to both of them he was worried, he was not subtle about at all. Natasha shook her head slowly at his concern he was supposed to be a highly trained specialist and here he was like a teenage boy kneeling in front of Sam. She moved away from them her own smile appearing on her lips when she recognised a familiar woman sitting on the couch talking with Pepper. She moved over to them jumping over the couch to land next to her soul mate stealing a kiss before making herself comfy on the couch.

"Hello to you too." May smirked knowing Natasha's thoughts about Trip she couldn't help point out her own adolescent behaviour, this was done by May so no words were said but the point was clear it had Natasha looking down.

"The others here or just you?" she asked once she reclaimed some form of dignity back.

"Bobbie is busy on an assignment, Phil is staying on the bus with Fitz-Simmons."

"Skye?" Natasha asked seeming that May had finished talking.

"Clint is showing her something." May smirked

"He isn't." she jumped up heading down to the firing range and not surprised to find Clint there trying to teach Skye the bow.

"Hey Nat." he grinned

"You better not be trying to poach her." Natasha warned as it became clear when Skye was introduced to the family that Natasha took her under her wing just like May had. So Skye was their prodigy.

"Coulson saw her first." Clint pointed out, it seemed that they had made a friendly competition between the four of them if Skye would be like Nat and May or Coulson and Clint. Skye knew what they were doing, she didn't mind it one bit she loved the attention and was learning all these new skills. Secretly though neither team had anything on Bobbie, she was after all her own soul mate.

"Sam is back you might want to talk with her." Natasha stated knowing this would get her away from Clint but also she figured Skye would be one of the only people that Sam would open up to. "We went to St Agnus today." Natasha informed her and Skye could tell that Natasha seemed angry about something.

"You met Sister Agatha…" She figured and her answer was a scowl from the red haired.

"I think I could make an acceptation for her." Natasha replied but it was the Widow that was speaking, that made Skye shudder.

"Right well I am going to check on Sam. Hit a bag or something, even Clint." Skye told her to which Clint cried out his protest but Skye had already left them leaving the two of them to talk. Skye made her way into the elevator. "Jarvis where is Sam?" she asked the AI.

"Miss Bishop is on her floor with Mr Triplet."

"Tell them I am coming in." She told Jarvis, as the elevator began to move taking her to Sam's floor, she was grateful that when she knocked Trip opened the door and they were both decent.

"Hey Trip."

"Skye, good to see you." he said moving aside for her to enter she saw Sam sitting at the table her computer in front of her but she wasn't using it. "I will let you two talk." Trip stated leaving the room closing the door behind him Skye made her way over to Sam and sat across from her.

'You want to talk about it?' Skye signed to her after a few minutes had passed by.

"I don't know who I am anymore. I have accepted that I will never operate again but I thought I could still build things, I tried to today…my hands wouldn't do what I wanted them to do. They wouldn't stop shaking."

"It will take time, you're a doctor you know this." Skye replied also signing as she spoke. "You have helped so many people but you know it takes time."

"I ran a test…the nerves in my hand…I think they won't heal."

"Then you will adapt, you told me that if you want something bad enough, you work for it. I know you Sam, you will find a way."

"I don't know if I can Skye…I think I'm done trying. I went to St Agnus today, that place hasn't changed at all it made me realise something. Maybe I am not who I thought I was, maybe I am still that frightened kid that lost her parents, trying to compensate in a rough world trying to find her place."

"No! You're wrong Sam. Even as a child you never once gave up, you're in a slump…this just shows you're human. We all have them, some more than others…You do get over them though if you try…you don't give up. You are smart, strong and brave we will get through this." Skye stated feeling as though the roles are reversed as this was normally Sam's speech. She had heard it plenty of times in the past, she also knew that Sam's attitude needed to change or she would never get better.

"I'm broken Skye…I can't fix what is broken… not this time."

"Since when has that stopped you?"

"Since I can't feel my legs! Since I now sit in a world of silence! Since my hands tremor." Sam shouted back.

"If you think your jobs define who you really are, maybe you should quit." Skye replied and this made Sam's anger fade just as fast as it flared up.

"What?"

"You said something along those lines to me when I was adamant that finding answers on my parents was everything to me. You told me to leave and I did and for the first time in my life I really felt lost…"

"Until SHIELD picked you up." Sam snapped back.

"Even then for a while at least I sat among them but not really one of them an outsider to this group of people…Do you know what I saw in them that made me want to be a part of it?"

"What? Family." Her tone still held an angry edge to it, Skye knew that Sam was hurting and it wasn't because of her being lost herself but because she felt replaced.

"No Blaze, when I saw them it reminded me of you. I realized then that I didn't need answers, I saw what you would have done, what you would have told me to do. What would you tell yourself at this moment?" Skye asked and for the first time since sitting across from her, for the first time since Sam woke up she saw that sparkle in her eyes. That fire in the depth of her eyes that also gave her the nickname blaze as when it appeared something awesome usually followed. "Stop dwelling in the past and focus on the present, see the problem, clear the board then solve it one step at a time. Something along those lines?" Skye asked.

"This is new for me in so many ways when did you get so smart?"

"Your words. Just rephrased for different needs." Skye replied leaning over and taking Sam's hand giving it a squeeze. She then saw it in Sam's eyes as she was running calculations and coming up with ideas and possible solutions.

"Thanks Storm." Sam replied giving Skye a small smile. "I should probably talk with Trip." She added

"Yes he did look like a lost puppy. He is a good guy…"

"He is my guy." Sam stated making Skye grin as Sam had the look in her eyes she had a plan.


	26. Chapter 26

Family Forever More c26

Skye left Sam to talk with Trip after she got a certain look from Sam she made sure to stay off this floor, also to tell the others to stay away also. So instead she moved back to the communal area, not sure on what to do now she went looking for May, hoping to catch her to do a workout session. She was informed by Pepper who was just about to leave that May had left with Natasha half an hour ago, this made Skye check the time it was late so she decided to go to bed. In the morning she will find Sam and ask what her plan was. When Skye got up she felt Bobbie's missing presence and frowned shaking the feeling away she got ready for the day. Heading down to breakfast she was greeted by Steve, Sam Wilson, Thor, Pepper and Tony looking around for May and Nat but couldn't find them.

"They left earlier." Steve informed her so she nodded taking the seat next to him and helping herself to some bacon and pancakes then drowning them in syrup.

"You always did love your syrup." Sam stated as she entered the room with Trip pushing her so she was across from Skye.

"I have a sweet tooth, catching up on all the times we missed out on as a child." Skye replied noticing how Sam seemed perkier than yesterday.

"Sam." She nodded to Sam who looked up from his coffee growing serious.

"Sam." He nodded in return all serious before both of them ended up grinning, it was a private joke between them that none of the others found funny except them. Skye was just happy she was getting back to her old self, the others also seemed to notice that she was happier today.

"Way to go Trip." Skye felt it necessary to embarrass him for all the times he did it on the plane whenever Skye would emerge from Bobbie's room. He actually ended up choking on his drink sending a glare at Skye but she was only grinning.

"What did Trip do?" Steve asked that made Skye crack up laughing and both Sam and Trip to find an interest in their food. Tony caught on and started laughing with Skye and Clint, then Steve seemed to finally click and he blushed looking down at his pancakes. Sam Wilson patted him on the shoulder shaking his head at his friend. "Nevermind." Steve mumbled before deciding to finish off his plate. Sam then spent half the morning in Bruce's lab Trip was standing next to Skye, he was less anxious then yesterday and more chipper but he still held an edge as he kept looking at the door waiting for Sam to finish. Recognising that waiting for Sam would do Trip no good she ended up taking him down to the gym where they had a workout.

"What did you say to her?" Trip asked as he tried to pin her on the mat, but she was too quick and using some techniques that Natasha had been teaching her she easily got out of his hold whenever he was close to pinning her.

"Sorry that is classified." Skye replied straight faced before cracking up. "I've always wanted to say that." She said as she launched an attack of kicks and punches at him which he deflected. None of them made it passed his guard.

"Well thank you. Whatever you said, it helped." He replied as he switched from defence to offence. Skye blocked most of them but she wasn't as seasoned as Trip so he got through her defences a couple of times but thanks to moves she had learnt from Natasha and practised with May he didn't get her on the ground. When he did she turned it on him and they ended up rolling on the floor before both of them ended back on their feet. "You are getting better, then again you have two Avengers training you so I would be surprised if you weren't." he stated that was when she pulled off a move that Bobbie had taught her with Maria's help which surprised him and she ended up getting a point. "Damn, I didn't think Bobbie would have taught that yet. I haven't seen that since the academy. She and Maria came up with that move. Well done." He stated getting back in the ready stance. But slow clapping broke off their next round as both of them turned to see who was in the room.

"Way to go mini-me." Tony stated looking at Skye, taking on that nick name for her when he discovered how good she was with computers and her personality in general. Phil actually grimaced when he first heard Tony call her that as he realised how accurate that was. Skye did remind him so much of Tony her attitude towards rules and sense of humour, but he couldn't do anything about that, he was just grateful that Skye didn't have his ego. He would smile to himself as he thought she was the better version of Stark but didn't tell anyone except Clint who of course cracked up at, so whenever Tony calls her that he always has a grin. Naturally Natasha picked up on that and cornered him until he spilled that beans which meant May found out not soon after. The four of them were in agreement and had this private joke that the others don't know about.

"Tony? What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to see you take down Gabe Jr." (Starks nickname for him on behalf of his grandfather).

"And?" Skye asked knowing he had other motives.

"Time for you to work for a living." He stated

"I do work, I am on leave." Skye stated but Tony wasn't listening instead he told her to shower and meet him in his lab. Skye shrugged heading for the shower, leaving Trip alone who soon followed to take his own shower then went to find Sam.

Skye entered his lab and saw many screens most of which she knew were being used to track down Renold, but she read over the other screens which were covered with code and advanced stuff at that.

"What's up?" she asked looking from the screen to Tony, he then filled her in on Sam's plan to which Skye remained quiet as she listened she could picture it and couldn't help but smile.

"Its genius, I am surprised I didn't think of it." Tony finished up making Skye smirk he and Sam had this rivalry going on between them on who was smarter it was friendly but sometimes it got a little heated.

"Alright let's get started, I will take this station and send it to you once I am done." Skye stated which only made Stark smile more, he really did like Skye. He saw so much of himself in her, but better even though he will never admit it to anyone. The two of them got right to work and soon the only sound was the sound of typing on keyboards.

They had been working away in silence for three hours stopping every now and then for a drink or snack. Skye had just finished off another piece of this complicated puzzle Sam had wanted to construct and sent it to Tony to check over when she froze her fingers hovering over the keyboard before she started to shake, not sure what was happening then she felt pain flare through her and she knew in an instant that Bobbie was in danger.

 **AN: Oh no, what do you think? Will Bobbie be all right? Will Sam's plan work? find out soon. Until next time."**


	27. Chapter 27

Family Forever More c27

Skye was frozen in fear, only for a minute, but to her it felt like an eternity before she was running out the room with Tony calling after her.

"Hey Skye?" Steve asked as he saw her run passed him practically pushing him out the way. Running to where Trip was she practically pounced on him.

"Skye?" he asked confused he was with Sam she looked at her with concern as Skye grabbed his phone.

"You have Maria's number yes? Tell me you have her number."

"I have her number, what is going on?"

"I need to talk to Maria." She shouted at him,

"Ok?" he said reclaiming his phone he found her number and she once again snatched it away from him.

"This is Hill." Came her response when the phone clicked through

"Bobbie is in trouble." Skye stated she could feel herself losing her grip but knew right now Bobbie needed help and Maria would know what to do.

"Skye? Is she hurt?" Maria asked jumping right to the point.

"Not yet…I-I – ca-can't…"

"You need to breathe Skye, take a deep breath and focus on your bond. You will know if she is hurt…You will feel it." Maria instructed but Skye could tell that she was moving and somehow the calm tone Maria was using made her pause and comply with her instructions.

"It's fuzzy…I just know she is in trouble."

"She must be sedated if the bond is fuzzy? As you put it."

"I need to find her, help her."

"I am just about to head into the tactical room, don't do anything rash Skye I will get answers." Maria replied hanging up from her only to dial May's number to inform her what was happening and just like that May and Natasha were heading back to the tower.

"Skye talk to me." Sam stated grabbing her hand so she would stop pacing the room she was in, both Steve and Tony had followed her concerned about her.

"Bobbie needs help."

"So you told Maria, do you know what she was doing before you felt it across the bond?"

"She was on a mission."

"Before the danger feeling did you feel anything else."

"No…I don't know I might have felt adrenaline or that could have been from me when I was sparing with Trip. Oh God what if she was trying to tell me something and I didn't feel it?"

"If she was trying to tell you something you would have felt it."

"What if she's hurt? What if she's de…"Skye couldn't finish that thought.

"Hey, she isn't."

"How would you know?"

"Because you would know, she will be fine. We will find her." Sam replied calmly before pulling up her lap top and handing it to Skye.

"What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Start a search, ACE will assist."

"This is your computer."

"You will be faster than me at the moment. You can use it…" Sam stated to which Skye nodded bringing up the screen and started a searching algorithm. Sam also noticed that Tony was also working away on his tablet in his hands most likely doing the same thing. Five minutes later Maria rang back informing them that Bobbie was gone and she had a team working on locating her. Five minutes after that May and Natasha had returned. This is where Skye felt out of her depth as they took charge giving off instructions seeming that the others were called in as well as Coulson and the others. Sam sat back and watched as these agents and Avengers all worked together trying to locate Bobbie. Skye had found footage of Bobbie's abduction but nothing in it helped even with Ace they didn't have enough for Sam's algorithm to work the way they found Forrest. 20 minutes later they had 5 possible places to search and so Steve and Tony took charge in making a plan, they agreed they would need to hit the five places in a synchronised attack so no warnings could be made to the other places. Ten minutes later they were in their groups getting ready to leave… Trip was with Steve and Sam Wilson so he knelt down next to Sam.

"I will see you soon hopefully with Bobbie."

"I'm going to head back to my apartment."

"What? Why?"

"I need to get a couple of things."

"Is now a good time? I mean most of us are leaving."

"I will be fine…If it means that mush to you I will take Happy."

"You will take Happy."

"Okay. Be safe." She said kissing him he then left with the others she looked around as the others all left leaving her practically alone. Only Bruce remained but he was going to be working as their eyes and keeping in contact with the others.

"Right I will be back." Sam told him.

"I thought you would be staying to help with the computers?"

"No, I need to grab some things from my place."

"Did you want me to…?"

"No, you are part of the plan. You are there eyes."

"I thought you were too."

"I'm not much help these days…it will be fine." Sam said leaving him alone and heading for the lift.

She met Happy down by the car, he was waiting for her and drove her across town to her old apartment. She knew Skye and Trip had been here to gather her some clothes but she was happy it was her returning to the place that had been her home for five years. Happy ended up taking her up to her apartment on the third floor even after she protested saying he could wait with the car but apparently Tony and Trip had some words with him before they had left so she gave in and let him accompany her to her apartment. They took the lift and when she entered her place she looked around surprised.

"Everything alright?"

"Nothing has changed…I just thought…nevermind. I'm heading to my office. You can wait here if you like." She told him and he nodded making himself comfy on the couch.

"Just call out if you need help." He said but she wasn't looking so didn't hear. She was rummaging through her desk until she found the usb she was after when she felt a strange vibration.

"Happy?" she asked calling out looking up moving around her desk she moved to the doorway and looked out to find Happy no longer on the couch. "Happy?" she called out again looking around the room moving out of the office back into the lounge. Finding Happy on the floor knocked out cold. "Happy!" she cried out but the red flags were screaming in her head she once again did a double take of the room. It was like a sixth sense that made her duck her head making herself low over her chair. She felt wind as something brushed past her she rammed back her chair into something solid before moving forward and away from whomever was standing behind her. To the kitchen giving her some distance to actually see the person in her apartment. She didn't recognise him she raised her hands in the air making fists. At this the man across from her smiled and seemed to laugh at her he didn't realise that she was taking a picture on her watch, or that she had uploaded the usb onto her phone as she moved to the kitchen and sent it to Skye.

"Ace inform Gabe Jr send out a distress…" she got no further as she was knocked out.


	28. Chapter 28

Family Forever More c28

Sam woke up with a pounding headache, growing alert in almost an instant as she recalled what had happened she started looking around the room she was trapped in. Her gaze zoning in on Bobbie who was across from her but something was wrong, Bobbie looked to be in bad shape she was tied to a chair, come to think of it she was also tied down to a chair, but it seemed as though Bobbie was bleeding. She had a gash on the side of her head it must have happened a while ago as Sam noted how the blood was dry she was growing concerned because Bobbie wasn't reacting to her presence. Drugged. Was Sam's conclusion she must be drugged so she focused on what else was in the room recognising the inside of a chapel but other than that she had no idea where she was. She looked down at her watch only to find it smashed and a dull ache in her arm…conclusion she too must have some form of drug in her system considering the bruising she wondered if her arm was broken moving her fingers she concluded it was only bruised. She didn't see anyone else inside so she focused on Bobbie once again trying to assess her from a distance. Finding it not helpful at all she started trying to work on the zip-ties tying her to the chair.

It felt like ages until before Sam gave in, not being able to get out of them she turned back to trying to find out where she was, the chapel itself there wasn't anything in it to distinguish it from others she had been in other then it being rundown, she couldn't use her hearing to help with any identifying markers so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It seemed that whatever drug they were using on her though was dulling her senses so once again sighing in frustration she looked around. This time when she looked at Bobbie she saw her lips were moving, but she wasn't talking to her. This made Sam turn around to look behind her and she felt her heart rate increase and that fear she felt so many years ago returned with a vengeance she found herself having a panic attack. That slick black hair, those grey eyes and that small smirk had her flashing back to when she was 12. Sure he looked older had more grey in his hair and stress lines but those eyes that had haunted her dreams for years were the same.

"Hello Samantha."

"Mr Renolds?" Sam couldn't quite wrap her head around seeing him, she turned to Bobbie and saw how she tense she was and how her hands were gripping the armrests of the chair tightly. Sam was hoping that this was some horrible dream, that she would wake up next to Trip but even with the drug in her system she knew this was not a dream, not a hallucination this was real. He now made his way in front of her.

"Your friend says you are deaf but you can read lips correct?"

"I could read better if you get whatever drug you put in me out." Sam retorted

"There is that attitude, you caused quite the stir…I couldn't believe it when I found out you had survived. I guess I should be thanking you."

"Thanking me? For what?"

"I only killed one of you not all three, one murder charge."

"Karen her name was Karen. She was 12 years old and you killed her."

"No, you couldn't save her." He rebutted and this had her, she had carried around that guilt for so long, she knew she had failed her. She didn't find her voice after that, she didn't know what to say. He smiled big at her when he saw he had her, and that she remained quiet. "I have been looking for you, for so long."

"I haven't exactly been hiding."

"No, you're right. I didn't think of looking in the City you grew up in, I thought you would have run for the hills. When I did find you, I researched you, you have accomplished a lot, made quite a name for yourself. I was surprised you didn't into hiding like your friend the little one what was her name? Mary. I was surprised you saved her instead of the other she wasn't as bright as the other one or yourself."

"You do not control me, I accomplished everything despite you. There is one thing you should know, I never actually feared you. I was scared for the others what you would do to them…But to me you are a pathetic weak man that prayed on the innocence of young girls. You were the monster that haunted my dreams and the face of my failure but because of what you did to us…to me. I became determined…determined never to feel that helpless again." Sam stated she felt all that old rage returning as she now glared at the man across from her, only to be stopped when his fist connected with her face.

"You do not talk to me like that. You are nothing but a F***** up girl with abandonment issues. You are the girl that ruined everything for me. I was a respected man before you three brats came into my life. I had rules all you had to do was live by them and we would have been fine. This is all your fault. You drove me to do what I did…But do not worry you will make it up to me." He stated causing her to remember his mood swings from years ago it seemed like not much had changed considering one second he was fuming mad now he was completely calm. A true Sociopath. "You will make me a very rich man." He was now smiling looking off to the left lost in his own thoughts giving Sam the chance she needed she was looking at Bobbie who was fuming mad by her expressions and the clenched knuckles. She opened herself up, she seemed familiar but Sam wasn't surprised seeming she was Skye's soulmate of course her essence will be linked into Skye's. Taking the drug out of her system and feeding Bobbie strength she couldn't stop the small smile from appearing. This seemed to snap Renold's back to reality as he turned on her clenching her arms tightly.

"What did you just do? Why are you smiling?" he demanded

"There is one thing you should know."

"What is that?" he asked but he was giving her that look adults give to children when they say they have a smart idea but only listen out of decency not expecting it to be good.

"Skye, you remember her right? Well she found a family. One to accept her unlike what you shouted at her or the nuns told her. This family is an amazing group of people, definitely the best people out there. They are strong, brave and smart and she told them all about you. One thing I have learned about them is that they protect their own and you seemed to have made each and every one of their most hated list. And as I said before they are the best at what they do, so you should be scared, you should go back and hide in that hole you crawled out of and pray that they won't come looking for you…You should run before they come."

"They won't find us. No one will find us. What are you getting at?" he asked eyeing her closely.

"One of them is already in this room. And you just criticised her right in front of her."

"She is drugged, defenceless and weak. She can't save you, you are mine."

"I don't know where we are, but she does…They are coming…" Sam stated looking behind him, making him turn to look at the now empty chair where Bobbie used to be he looked wildly around the room that was when Bobbie attacked.

 **AN: so what do you think? Does Bobbie get her revenge? Do the others find them? tell me what you think, until next time**


	29. Chapter 29

Family Forever More c29

She had to admit it was satisfying to see Bobbie kick the living daylight out of the man that had haunted her for so long, she was surprised though that he was still standing. As Bobbie made another punch for his face he only just managed to dodge it going for the retreat over confrontation he pulled out his gun only for her to disarm him knocking the gun off to one side it slid behind one of the seats. Bobbie was using her surroundings to her advantage and he ended up with extra bruises. But he always seemed to squirm out of getting seriously hurt.

"Bobbie." Sam cried out making her stop from killing him as a man was standing next to her with a gun up against her head, with her hands still bound she couldn't defend herself.

"What you thought I was alone?" Renold asked getting up from his position on the ground pushing her away.

"Step away from him." The man behind Sam stated cocking the gun. And Bobbie reluctantly stepped back only to get knocked once again across the head Sam could only wince as she watched Skye's soulmate once again fall unconscious.

"Put her up on the alter." Renold told another man that came in from behind he grunted picking Bobbie up and placing her on the alter where he ended up securing her. "That was very sneaky of you Samantha but you underestimated me." Renold told her once in her line of sight.

"I didn't think anyone would follow you after what you did, most people hate men like you…do they know what you did? What you are?" Sam asked only to get slapped across the face.

"You will be surprised what some people will do when given the right incentive."

"Translation?"

"I told them what you can do, they have someone they want healed…like I said you are going to make me a very rich man."

"I will never help you." Sam seethed moving her wrists trying to break free.

"I find it amusing that you think you have an option in the matter, especially now that I have someone you care about. You don't want another friend's death on your hands do you?" he asked indicating Bobbie who was still unconscious. Sam turned from him to her and her heart sank as she saw Bobbie bleeding once again, she knew she would have to protect her for Skye's sake, but she also knows that she can't heal anyone at the moment let alone someone he wanted healed. Her body was still recuperating after her last healing session she could only do small things like take away the drug in Bobbie's system. She just hoped she had enough time to inform Skye where they are. Her attention returned to Renold who was standing there watching her and he had a very smug smile she really wanted to punch it from his face.

"Sir we really should move on." One of the men stated he was in her line of sight and knew that was what he said. She also knew that he was a sadist and that he would torture Bobbie for her to cooperate. So that left only one possible conclusion she took a deep breath before turning to look directly at Renold.

"I will help you." She told him

"No doubt you will." He replied

"No, I mean I will do what you say on one condition."

"Oh and what is that?" he asked but more in amusement than seriousness.

"You leave Bobbie here, you leave her alone and I will do what you want."

"And lose all my leverage?"

"I will give you my word and unlike you I mean what I say…" she stated and he stood their staring at her for a long time trying to decipher if she meant it. As he was doing this she was looking at Bobbie who was awake once again but remaining quiet, she was looking at Sam and she could tell her eyes were pleading with her not to go through with this. As she worked on loosening her herself once again she had to admit being tied to an alter was a strange experience, Sam found herself looking at the giant cross behind the alter and couldn't stop the flash back to when she was a kid and being forced to go to church each Sunday and everything the Nuns had told her replayed in her memory. She knew she was running out of time and that she needed to buy more until the others came she could slowly start to feel her bond with Antoine resurfacing and could feel his emotions. He was worried, and mad she didn't have to be a genius as to who he was mad at.

'Trip?' she tried across the link but still couldn't communicate with him it was like the link between them was clouded in fog.

"I don't believe you." he finally replied looking at Sam making her pay attention to him as he was looking at her and his eyebrows scrunched together. Before he moved away from her and over to a bag on the pew up front pulling out a needle he moved back over to her she tried to move away from him but to no avail. He injected her and she hissed under the pain she was a doctor but still hated needles. She could immediately feel its effect as her bond with Trip once again disappeared and she could feel herself relaxing to a state even moving her arms took a lot of effort.

"What… are you… doing?" she asked but found it difficult to keep her train of thought she looked around locking eyes on Bobbie who was watching her with concern.

"Can't have you repeating your little stunt from before." He said as one of the other men moved over to Bobbie also injecting her with something, she felt helpless as she watched Bobbie's head lull to the side as she succumbed to the drug.


	30. Chapter 30

Family Forever More c30

Sam felt absolutely useless as she was moved out of the chapel, she watched as the men carried Bobbie away before Renolds picked her up she wanted to scream, to fight back but her limbs were not cooperating with her. They were in the car driving and she couldn't help but look at the unconscious Bobbie in the back. She knew she should be paying attention to where she was going but whatever drug was in her system she was having difficulty concentrating. She tried reaching out to Bobbie, but found her gift wasn't working so she called out to Trip putting all her effort into contacting him. That effort in itself took everything out of her and she succumbed to darkness hoping that she got through.

When she woke up she was lying down on a bed, not her bed. She looked around the room taking note of everything. The door was closed and there was a large bay window but the curtains were closed. Groaning with effort she managed to pull herself up and rolled off the bed. Her legs still could not move and she couldn't depend on her ears but she still managed to drag herself over to the window and pulled one of them open. Looking outside it was clear she was two stories up and there was nothing but open land for miles up to the horizon. Where were they? She tried reaching out to Trip but still felt a block to her soulmate she groaned part of her felt like she was going to be sick. As she sat on the ground she assessed herself, she was not injured but still figured there was some form of drug in her system. Bobbie, she had to find Bobbie. She went to move so she could drag herself to the door when it opened and one lady came in with two men.

"What are you doing out of bed missy?" she chastised like a nurse would their patient (or she figured that was what she said, she did sign to her) as the men came over to her she managed to punch one of the before he could grab her she saw the lady shaking her head as the second man grabbed her arms and the lady pulled out a needle.

"No!" Sam tried to fight back but the man's grip was like iron she was injected and once again found her body relaxing as the drug took effect. "What?" she asked her head lulling to the side as she was picked up she hated that her head ended up resting against the man's chest. She wanted to scream, fight anything but nothing was working. Once she was back in the bed the lady got to work, she started by putting a drip in her arm, she had a feeling it was not just for fluids. Before taking a sample of her blood, well good luck with that, she knew for a fact that her blood had no special markers. It was like anybody else's O positive blood. The ladies mouth was moving but the drug in her wouldn't let her focus enough to read lips she ended up losing her train of thought several times. She watched as the lady bandaged her arm over the iv line, she figured this was a way of attempting to stop her from pulling it out. A while later she had no idea how much time had passed Renold came in with another man looking at the woman they seemed to be talking before she nodded and tapped her shoulder making her look at her.

'I need you to focus on my hands.' The lady signed or Sam thinks that's what she was saying it was really hard to focus, but part of her really wanted to focus on her hands, she went to look at Renold and was horrified that she found her attention returning to the ladies hands. 'I want you to touch the purple card.' She signed, making Sam confused why would she want her to touch a purple card? Why would she do anything this lady was telling her too? Dread filled her as her left hand tried moving, maybe she should touch the purple card, yeah what harm will come from touching the purple card. She was getting frustrated now, her limbs were not working, and they would not touch the purple card. She cried out in frustration, she only managed to make her hands twitch. 'That is good, you can stop now. Focus on my hands.' The lady signed to her and relief washed over her as she focused on the ladies hands. 'Sam do you know a Bobbie? Focus on my hands.' She signed and part of her brain warning bells were screaming but her attention was focused on her hands.

"Bobbie?" she asked confused, the name sounded familiar was it someone important? Her mind was all foggy the only thing that was important right now was focusing on her hands. The lady didn't sign for a while but her hands were still Sam's main focus. Would she sign already she wanted to know what to do next. 'Do you know her?' her hands signed and then pointed to someone off to the right, she had to tear her eyes away from the hands, there was some blonde lady between two men she looked hurt, she should help…no the hands. She returned her attention to the ladies hands hoping she had not missed anything. 'Do you?' they asked again making Sam's eyes widen she forgot to answer. She shook her head in response… "No…I'm sorry." Sam replied looking at the hands with an intensity with a need she did not understand.

'Why are you apologizing?'

"I-I did not answer…" she stated

'Good, I want you to focus on this object, you are not to look away from this object until you see my hands. Do not touch it though.' She signed Sam found herself nodding she did not want to disappoint her. As soon as the object was placed in front of her it held her attention, it was a small cube, she slowly memorised it giving this cube her full attention and waited for the hands to come back.

Bobbie looked on in horror as she saw Sam look over at her there was no recognition in her eyes and even more stranger Sam returned her attention straight back to the ladies hands. Bobbie saw them sign to Sam who looked relieved to see the hands moving she nodded her head in understanding before she looked at a cube that was placed on a table in front of her. Renold was standing off to the side and he was smiling.

"It worked?"

"Yes, it was adjusted to work for her, usually it is my voice but seeming she is deaf my hands worked. You are just lucky I knew sign language." The lady stated.

"She won't remember?" he asked

"Her mind is foggy, the longer I have with her the more it will work."

"You will get her to do what I want?" he asked and Bobbie tensed, she figured that what they were talking about was some form of brainwashing.

"She despises you, if I made her do something for you now it will break my hold, give me enough time with her she will do what you want." The lady stated and Bobbie went pale, she had to get Sam out of there.

"You up for one more?" he asked and as he did the lady turned to look at Bobbie and she had to contain a shudder at the cold look she was getting from her.

"It will cost more." She said

"Money is no problem." Renold replied

"This one will be tougher to break, that one was already broken this one still has fire."

"Will you still be able to do it?"

"Very well set her up in the next room." The lady stated and Bobbie, if she wasn't still drugged with a paralyses she would have taken these people down. She was officially freaking out, where were her team? Bobbie was placed in a room just like the one Sam is currently in, with a queen bed in the middle of the room and that was it.

 **AN: Oh no, what will happen? Will the team arrive in time to save them? Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading until next time.**


	31. Chapter 31

Family Forever More c31

 **AN: Hey there, this chapter is from Bobbie's point of view, I do not own any Marvel character. Enjoy**

Bobbie was placed on the bed and that lady followed her in, Bobbie was looking at her with an eagle eye, as the lady pulled out some equipment from a bag. Bobbie recognised some medical supplies as the lady put a line in her arm and attached it to an iv bag before wrapping it in a bandage. The silence was earie as the lady worked on her.

"Whatever you do, do not pull this out. If you do your arm will be in so much pain until I bandage it." The lady said, making Bobbie roll her eyes that was the first thing she will be doing when her limbs cooperate with her once again. She continued a mental list as she felt the drug enter her system she was not going to let these people control her. "Now what is your name?" the lady asked

"Go to hell." Bobbie replied happy that she could talk again the lady seemed disappointed in her answer but Bobbie didn't care she will get out of here and get Sam to safety.

"I will be back to check on you later try to get some rest." She said before leaving the room, Bobbie laid on the bed for who knows how long, she lost track of time but slowly she got feeling back in her legs and hands. The first thing she did was get the iv out of her hand, she was not wanting anymore of their drugs in her system. As she got off the bed and made her way to the door, she had to flex her hand a couple of times as there was a nagging feel to it almost like cramp. The door was open that was unusual? Her senses already on high alert when she left the room to punch the guard outside the door she cursed out loud. Her hand was on fire… she knew pain tolerance so managed to get into Sam's room ignoring the pain, to find Sam still lying on the bed focused on that cube she was given earlier. Bobbie tapped her on the arm trying to get her attention but Bobbie was completely ignored, Bobbie looked from the cube to Sam and back again. Bobbie went to grab the cube but froze when a voice stated behind her.

"I wouldn't if I were you. I have told Sam not look away from that, if you were to move it you could break her mind completely. It will make her crazy. Your hand is not looking so good it must be painful." The lady stated to which Bobbie growled at, she would not show weakness even though her hand was burning as if she had placed it in molten lava.

Bobbie was so focused on the lady she missed the man moving over to her but her instincts saved her making her move in time to dodge his attack, making him drop the syringe. She backed up as she stopped his punches only to tense when she felt a prick and turned to see the lady behind her before Bobbie fell into the darkness. Bobbie woke up back on the bed, the lady was next to her she had redone the iv line and had bandaged her hand. Bobbie was grateful that the pain had stopped.

"I told you not to take it out, next time you do you won't be able to use your hand unless I fix it." The lady stated Bobbie was confused her mind was starting to get foggy. Where was she? Who was this lady? She was about to ask but one thought kept her under control, Skye. She knew Skye would be looking for her so she had to stay strong until she turned up with the others.

"Why are you doing this?" Bobbie asked, she knew she should get as much information as possible, but was starting to forget why?

"This is my job." The lady replied, oh so was she a nurse? "You should really rest, you look tired." She stated oh if she was nurse then maybe she should rest until she gets enough strength to fight off the guards…wait! Focus Bobbie. She is trying to control you, isn't she? Bobbie was starting to panic, she was a bad guy right. "Shhh, take it easy, you are safe. I am not here to hurt you."

"You're not?" Bobbie asked still unsure but found herself relaxing as she listened to the lady speak, she was talking about a small farm that was her safe haven and the way she described it Bobbie would love to go there.

"What is your name?" she asked and the smile on Bobbie's face faltered as she stopped talking then she realised she had asked a question. Name? oh yes…she was about to answer when her walls slammed up and she sent a glare at the lady. "You do not know the definition of pain tolerance." She stated before walking out of the room, what the hell was that supposed to mean? Bobbie thought as she looked at the door. She waited until she was certain the drug was out of her system before moving, she once again pulled out the iv, when will these people learn a bandage does not stop you from pulling them out. By the time she reached the door she stumbled her right hand that had the iv in it would not cooperate with her. She tried moving it and actually cried out in pain, using her other hand she placed her fist in her mouth and screamed dark splotches danced in her vision as the pain became too much. The door opened and two men were there coming in to investigate the scream, she dodged the first punch but the second punch landed and she stumbled back, damn that actually hurt. Wait! What? Oh no? The ladies words echoed in her head 'you do not know pain tolerance.' Her left hand was caught as she tried punching the man and twisted hard she actually cried out in pain again. Her arm behind her back she looked down at her useless right hand that still would not move. Her hair was pulled back making her look up as her legs were kicked from behind forcing her to the ground so she was looking up as the lady came back in.

"Oh Bobbie." She said her voice was filled with disappointment that made Bobbies heart ache.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out, not sure why but she didn't want this lady to be disappointed in her. She smiled down at her which made Bobbie happy to see, this would be her mission now to always make this lady smile. She made a signal to them men who reluctantly let her go. "You will not hurt me will you Bobbie?" she asked and Bobbie shook her head.

"No."

"You will not cause problems will you? You will do exactly as I say?" she asked

"Yes, please don't be disappointed." Bobbie said reaching for her, the men behind her tensed as Bobbie took hold of her coat.

"What is your name?" she asked and relief filled Bobbie she could answer this.

"Bobbie Morse." She replied and was happy to see the lady smile.

"Very Good Bobbie why don't you go and sit on the bed." She stated and Bobbie beamed at her praise before nodding and going to sit on the bed, only as she sat down she was confused. Why was she doing what this lady was saying? Why did she want her praise? The lady came over to her and reapplied the iv into her right hand before wrapping it and Bobbie could move it. "Focus on me Bobbie. Don't take this out." the lady told her and Bobbie nodded her head focusing on the lady's eyes.

"What do I call you?" Bobbie asked and a thoughtful expression crossed her face before she replied.

"You will call me Mistress." She responded watching Bobbie carefully, Bobbie ended up smiling happy now that she had a name she could call her.

"Yes mistress."

"Now Bobbie, while I am gone I want you to focus on this cube, nothing else. This cube will be your focus point until I come back. You will hold it and not let it go, it must remain on your person at all times do you understand?" she asked

"Yes Mistress." Bobbie replied trying to reach for the cube in her mistress's hand, she really wanted to please her so she needed the cube. Mistress smiled at her before handing her the cube, Bobbie made a sound of relief in the back of her throat as she finally had it in her hands. Mistress then left the room but Bobbie was so focused on the cube she didn't notice her leave.

 **AN: Oh no not Bobbie too? What will happen now? It is up to the team now but will they get there in time I don't know. Until next time.**


	32. Chapter 32

Family Forever More c32

Bobbie lost track of time, there were no windows in the room even if there were she was so focused on the cube that nothing else mattered. She did fall asleep but when she woke up she was always relieved to find the cube securely in her hands and that was how her time was occupied while she waited for Mistress to return. She had visited a few time replacing the iv bag and making her eat she would ask some questions which Bobbie was happy to answer, but a small part of her brain remained closed off certain subjects she would clam up about even if it meant to see her mistress upset she tried explaining that she just couldn't answer those questions Mistress was never happy when she did that and Bobbie was always punished for it but she always found herself happy to be punished, even though it hurt she knew she deserved it for failing her mistress. She had recently just woken up and was looking at the cube when she heard the door open but still her attention was on the cube in her hands.

"Bobbie." Mistress stated making Bobbie immediately look from the cube to her mistress's brown eyes.

"Yes Mistress?" she asked waiting for her next order.

"Come with me." She said so Bobbie got up carrying the small bag with the iv drip in it and the cube in her other hand and followed her out of the room, she felt weird to be walking again (considering the only time she got up was when she was permitted bathroom breaks) and her legs were cramped the pain was strong she cried out. "Come on." Mistress stated making Bobbie ignore the pain as best she could as she could sense her mistress was getting angry that she was taking too long. Mistress led her to a room where she opened the door and bright light met her eyes making her blink. "Bobbie do you know who this is?" Mistress asked making Bobbie look at a girl in her early twenties on a bed like hers she was looking at a cube on the table in front of her.

"No Mistress? Should I know her?" Bobbie asked she had a feeling like she should but that feeling left when Mistress responded

"No, come on." She said before leading her out of the room to a different room, this one was full of books. "Do you know Russian Bobbie?" Mistress asked

"I do not know?" Bobbie asked with a frown as she was handed a book.

"Can you read it?" she asked so Bobbie opened it.

"Do you want me be able to read it?" Bobbie asked, because if she did she will find a way to read it.

"Yes." Mistress responded so as Bobbie flicked through the pages she smiled, she could understand this.

"I understand this Mistress."

"Good from now on you are to only speak Russian."

"Я понимаю любовницу." (I understand mistress.)

"You will only answer to me, and will not talk to anyone else."

"Я понимаю любовницу." (I understand mistress.)

"Good you are no longer Bobbie Morse you are Ivy."

"плющ." (ivy) Bobbie nodded her head confused as to why she was changing her name but if this is what her mistress wanted then who was she to complain. Mistress then took her back to her room and once she was gone her attention returned to the cube.

...

Sam had no idea how long she had been here for, when Mistress came in she would bring her food and Sam always found herself focusing on her hands waiting for instructions. Mistress would come in and they would sign with each other seeming Mistress did not want her talking with her voice. Some stranger would come in to do exercises with her but she never paid them any attention if Mistress was not in the room she was focused on the cube, she really wanted to touch it but knew she could not as the stranger moved her legs, she still couldn't feel anything from below the waist and was uncomfortable when they decided to put a catheter in her. Mistress's word was law, everything else was foggy but when she told her to do something it was very clear. The hands! Sam looked at the hands that were now in her line of sight and smiled she was so happy to see those hands she tried reaching for them.

'Now, now. Stay still.' She was told and froze as Mistress checked her over, Mistress was the only one that cared for her she would do anything mistress wanted her to do. 'We are going out today.' She stated, this would be a first Sam wasn't sure how she felt about it. As she was lifted off the bed and placed into a wheel chair, she found it weird that they left the catheter in her and was mildly uncomfortable as they placed the small board over her lap and the cube was placed on top diverting Sam's gaze, she really wanted to ask questions but knew that when this cube was placed in front of her that her focus must remain on the cube. Finally the hands were back, so her attention shifted to them. 'Sam do you know this man?' making Sam turn to look at a man standing in the middle of the room, she didn't know why but seeing him made her stomach sink, and she felt scared but was unsure why? This man she did not recognise so she shook her head looking back at the hands not before seeing the man smile.

'I do not like him but I do not recognise him. Am I meant to?' she signed back

'This is Steve, he is my friend.' Mistress replied making her nod, if he was her friend then she will not judge him. 'He needs my help, I said we can help him. Will you help him for me?' she signed and Sam nodded, she could help Mistress's friend, not sure how but she will do what she can. 'Excellent.' And Sam's heart soared at how happy Mistress was. She was then taken into a different room where a man and lady were sitting. Mistress had told her to look them over, to see if she could see anything wrong. Sam was confused but did as she was told looking over the couple to see that the woman seemed pale, her eyes slightly yellow…she was sick. She pointed this out to mistress who nodded and a small smile was on her face as Sam looked back at the hands waiting for her next instructions. Mistress had told her not to think too hard, and that she should trust her…she 100% trusted her but as she was wheeled closer to the lady and man she did not know what they wanted her to do. 'Sam I want you to help them.' her hands told her and Sam really wanted to help them she just didn't know how.

'How?' she signed back waiting for instructions on how to help them.

'Focus on my hands Sam…' she signed and Sam swore she couldn't get any more focused on her hands. 'I want you to heal her.' The hands signed making Sam blink a couple of times heal?

'Heal?'

'Yes, you can heal people Sam, Focus on my hands… you want to please me yes?'

'More than anything.' Sam replied the need to please her was getting unbearable.

'What will please me most will be if you heal her.' Mistress told her and Sam was adamant she will heal her. Yes she could heal her, make mistress happy. She looked back at the lady, looking her over once again some small part of her brain told her that what this lady had was terminal but as soon as she thought that the thought disappeared and she didn't try to understand what that meant.

'How?'

'Reach over and…' her hands stopped signing why had they stopped? Why did she want her to do reach over and do what? It took ages before her hands started moving again Sam sighed in relief the need to fufill her order was all she could focus on. 'Touch her.' They instructed Mistress had given her instructions now she needed to complete them. She didn't know why but she reached out her hand and touched her…nothing happened. 'Focus.' Mistress told her making her feel guilty she knew mistress was getting angry with her she really needed to please her so she focused and was about to touch her when an elastic band snapped around her mind and the fog cleared just as the window across from them smashed and a man in a flying suit entered.

 **AN: Finally here comes the rescue team. What do you think? All reviews are welcome. I hope you enjoyed until next time thanks for reading.**


	33. Chapter 33

Family Forever More c33

Sam couldn't believe it, Iron man was there, Tony Stark had turned up…she had almost healed someone. Renold? She looked around but he was gone her gaze landed on the lady that had managed to brainwash her too late did she realise that was a mistake. She saw her hands move and froze, her gaze dropped to the hands and she felt that pull, that need to please mistress settled back in. she tried looking away, but her hands kept repeating the same thing 'Focus on my hands.' So she did she didn't care that there was a fight going on or the fact that she was moving. She only cared that the hands were in her line of sight. She felt a sharp pain, she didn't know why or care only focused on the hands. One of the hands was gone from her sight she began to panic, where did it go? She wanted it come back, she needed both hands to focus on. It came back, thank goodness. She was surprised to see that in this hand was her small cube, it was strange seeing both her focal points together. It seemed to hold her attention completely even when she felt a tingling sensation that should be important to her but right now nothing else mattered except her hands and her cube. She waited for her orders…as they were in a different room with a bunch of people she didn't recognise except maybe the blonde, Mistress was talking to them she only managed to get glances around the room but mistress was tapping the cube her attention snapped back to the cube.

Melinda was in the room her gun trained on the lady behind Sam, Natasha was with her as was Steve and Trip everyone was frozen seeming that Bobbie had come in telling them all to stop. She looked troubled but Skye was with her it seemed that she was anchoring her. Bobbie quickly gave the run down that if the lady so much as decided to take away the cube or something happens to her Sam's mind will break. She explained that this lady had somehow brainwashed them but as soon as Bobbie had heard Skye's voice her hold over her was broken. Trip couldn't talk to Sam seeming she was deaf and her attention was on the cube in the ladies hands he didn't get a chance to meet her eyes.

"One of you move I will tell her to scratch out her eyes and she will comply. You shoot I break her mind." The lady stated eyeing everyone in the room Melinda could tell everyone was tense as they waited. What was their next move? "I will let you leave with that one, but this one is to stay with me!" She added making May scowl as if they would leave her. Skye and Bobbie were probably the only ones that were in Sam's line of sight but May could tell that the cube in the ladies hand was holding her focus. Skye began to subtly sign to Sam, May couldn't understand what she was saying and she didn't think Sam was paying attention. Everyone was at a standstill, the lady had guards with her in the room but they also had guns aimed at them. There was a girl off to one side she seemed to be looking at the lady the same way Sam was. She began moving over to her ignoring everyone else.

"You can't possible think we will let you take her. Let's just talk this out." Steve tried going for the diplomatic solution.

"12?"

"Yes mistress?" the girl asked making Natasha tense May spared a glance at her as she watched the girl.

"If that girl continues to sign kill her."

"Yes mistress." She said turning to look at Skye who froze as the girl came and stood between them and Sam, she drew out a gun, it looked weird in her hands she barely looked 13. That was when something weird happened May couldn't really describe it. Sam jumped up out of the wheelchair punched the lady making her drop the box before tackling the girl away from Skye as the gun was fired. Trip ran over to Sam bending down to her as he checked her over for a gunshot wound seeming Skye and Bobbie were fine Bobbie was holding onto Skye though and looked to be in pretty bad shape she was looking down at the cube on the floor and her eyes kind of glazed over before Skye squeezed her hand making her blink and look down at her.

"She isn't shot, just unconscious…" he sighed in relief.

Natasha had moved over to the girl finding a bullet hole in her side but it was only a graze she too was unconscious.

"What just happened?" Coulson asked looking around the room, he was still in shock.

"We should get them out of here, and her to an interrogation room." Natasha stated looking down at the girl then back at the lady had May not grabbed her arm she would have gone over and killed her slowly.

"Her mind is going to be ok yes?" Skye asked remembering what Bobbie and the lady had said.

"We won't know until she wakes up." Stark stated, "Oh yeah the building is secure to those who were wondering."

"Renolds?" May asked noting how Skye tensed when she said his name

"Clint got him as he tried escaping." Tony stated making Skye look at him.

"He's gone? Actually gone?" Skye asked and he could see the hope on her face at the same time as disbelief.

"Yes." Tony affirmed and watched as Skye smiled, Coulson's heart melted as he saw that smile before she turned and hugged Bobbie pulling her in for a kiss.

"Morse, we will leave it for a bit but you will need to debrief…Maria will come to do it." Coulson told her which she nodded to he noticed that she was clinging to Skye. Who was relieved, it was over finally over they were safe. She had found Bobbie and Sam now they would have to wait to see how Sam is before she could 100% celebrate.

Back at the tower Skye and the others were outside Sam's room as Bruce was inside with Trip, Skye had offered to stay in their room with Bobbie but she was adamant to wait for Bruce's report. She partly felt guilty over that she couldn't help her and it was Sam that had saved her, she also felt guilty that she had succumbed to whatever that lady had done to her she felt weak. She was still hiding the cube on her person, she knew that whatever the lady had done was gone she could think for herself and had no desires to please the lady in fact she really wanted to hurt her...but she could not find it in herself to let the cube go. she knew in time maybe with Skye's help but right now Skye didn't know she has kept it.

Bruce finally came out as everyone looked at him expectantly he took his glasses off and rubbed them.

"She is awake, the good news is she is no longer paralyzed."

"And her mental status?" Coulson asked although he felt bad phrasing it that way.

"She has not spoken, she umm…she seemed to recognise Antoine which is a good thing. They are having some time I suggest you give them some time alone… being alone with him will help her better than anything I can prescribe a soulmate bond is mysterious after all. You don't want to overwhelm her though so if you want to see her schedule a time amongst yourselves. Two people is all she handle right about now." Bruce stated Skye noticed that he didn't actually answer Coulson's question and dread filled her chest.

"Bobbie, Jemma is waiting for you." May informed her seeming Jemma was the one that will be doing her physical. Bobbie seemed to tense so Skye pulled her along to the lab that Jemma was in.

It took a week, Skye had visited Sam but had spent most her time with Bobbie getting her to talk and just reassuring her that she was safe, Bobbie had passed her physical and seemed to give all the right answers for her psych eval but still only stayed close to Skye. Sam still had not spoken but she held onto Trips hand with an iron grip, he stayed with her the whole time. She had talked (signed) with Bobbie for several hours kicking both the soulmates out of the room neither one knows what they spoke of but Skye saw an immediate change in Bobbie afterwards. Three days later Skye had just come in to see Sam who was looking at a computer, her computer before looking up at her.

'Hey?'

"Hey." Sam replied vocally surprising Skye (Sam was still deaf).

"You're talking?"

"Yeah…it just dawned on me…" Sam was reading her lips and ACE was telling her what was being said across the screen.

"What?"

"That you came to find me. That you spent 2 months (That's how long they were held for, turns out it took longer to get them under control) searching for me granted you were probably interested in your soulmate…It has always been you I can rely on since we were younger but here is this group of extraordinary people doing what they could to find me. We were taught nobody wants us, that we were nobodies. I thought I had proven them wrong when I made my company, when I became a doctor only now did I realise…We have a family Skye." Sam stated making Skye smile as she looked at her longest friend, her sister she looked peaceful, like her troubles melted away at this realisation. That everything was in her past and was now happy to move on.

"You are home Sam." Skye grinned hugging her not realising that Jarvis had informed the others that Sam was talking so everybody had rushed into see her only to hear what they had said.

"Welcome to the family Sam." May stated as both girls looked over at the group in the doorway before hugs were shared amongst this not so normal family but a family nevertheless.

THE END

 **AN: SO that is it, what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it. Check out my other stories. Feel free to leave a comment I love feedback. Thanks for reading Rubyrach11**


End file.
